Saving the Wicked
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: This is a WickedSwan story. Emma finds out the truth of her parents actions against Maleficent but on the way to find Lily and rescue Robin from Zelena, she finds out Robin has been abusing Zelena while she was Marian and sets out to protect her. Regina is dealing with the fact Robin isnt who she thought he was and has to decide between him and her family. Ruby helps her. REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. I've decided to write another new story for another fan. Lynkfan this is also for you. Thank you for sharing your ideas with me and trusting me to write this story.

This is a WickedSwan story… We've noticed there just isn't enough stories like this out there and it was a coincidence that I was thinking of writing a wickedswan story when Lynkfan contacted me and shared ideas with me. :) Trust me, after this story, I have every intention of writing more wickedswan stories in the future. Don't get me wrong, I am a HUGE swanqueen fan. (I usually write mostly SQ ff and have written two or three DQ stories) I also like some dragonqueen, dragonswan… We need more of those too. But I cannot write a story without a dragon or two in it. Wink wink. Gotta have my Maleficent in it! Also a HUGE fan of the Queens of Darkness as well as Zelena and Frozen. Absolutely love Ruby! And ofc our Reigning Queen Regina! She's the absolute best! Gotta love her! Well I love my villains! Lol

Anyways, with Zelena having so much in common with our Emma, I'm surprised there are not more stories with WickedSwan! I hope you all will enjoy this story. This takes place where Regina finds out that Zelena is alive and masquerading as Marian and living with Robin. Maleficent reaches out to Emma for help to find her daughters. And when Emma finds out who Mal's daughter is, she will drop everything to help bring her childhood friend home. I know this sounds like the beginning of a lot of my stories, but trust me, this version will be different LOL

###############

Regina Mills paced back and forth, feeling extremely peeved. Ever since Mr. Gold had revealed to her that something was going on with Robin, something he clearly knew about, thanks to her older half-sister, Zelena. Gold knew exactly what was going on. And just now, he had suggested she call Robin. Which she did, only to have heard Zelena herself at the other end of the phone. Regina had been taken by surprise to find out Zelena was in fact alive and had been masquerading as Robin's dead wife, Marian. Regina wanted to end Zelena right now for all her deceit and lies. Knowing that Zelena deliberately went after Robin in order to hurt her, was the last straw. She wanted to go to Robin and rescue him from her sister.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one having a bad day.

Emma Swan was having a truly horrible few days. Her parents were obviously keeping secrets from her. She had tried to get them to open up to her, but ever since Cruella and Ursula arrived in their town, in Storybrooke, Maine, her parents were behaving strangely around her. They refused to be honest with her or to tell her what was going on with them. Now that Maleficent was also back, her parents were in panic mode. They were constantly looking over their shoulders, expecting Maleficent and her goons to jump out and attack them. Emma knew it was clear something had happened between her parents and the dragon. That much was very obvious. That was a few days ago.

And now finally, after a few days had gone by with her parents refusing to open up to Emma, her parents were sitting down with her at the station and were confessing to Emma everything they put Maleficent and her daughters through. Emma was thoroughly shocked and utterly dismayed that her parents would resort to doing something unforgivable like separating a mother from her babies. She couldn't conceive such a notion of them actually cold heartedly stealing them and putting their daughter's darkness inside them. Not when they were always all about being the heroes and seeing themselves as being better than the villains. Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from them. "How could you go and do something like that?! Why the hell would you want to do that to her daughters? Put my darkness inside them?! What did they do to deserve it?! What the hell?!" She felt as if her blood had turned to ice. It was as if they had become strangers to her. She didn't know who they were. Not anymore.

"We didn't want to involve you in our mess! They're monsters! What difference would it make if we put more darkness in them?! Please Emma! You need to understand…" Mary Margaret tried to justify their actions.

"Emma, your mother and I… We didn't think…" David started.

Emma scoffed and snapped. "No you didn't think! You didn't want me involved?! Well it's too late! You made it my business the moment you did this. You both did this!" She glared at David and Mary Margaret. "You decided my fate because of visions you had of me supposedly ripping your heart out and killing you?! You didn't want someone tainted with darkness as your daughter. You wanted me good and pure like you?! Oh hell no! I've grown up being abandoned all my life over and over again because nobody wanted me, they couldn't handle a freak like me! They couldn't handle someone they couldn't...wouldn't understand, all because I didn't meet their expectations. They couldn't accept me as who I am! Damnit! And neither could you." Emma was very furious. The lights began to flicker.

"Oh Emma!" Mary Margaret moved and tried to take Emma into her arms.

Emma pushed her away. "No! You're just like them! You basically wanted to create me into this picture perfect image of the perfect daughter you wanted to have. And the moment you were threatened by the possibly I wouldn't be like you, you fucking had someone take away my choices, my decisions to make. It was up to me to decide who I wanted to be. Not you! You're such hypocrites!"

The Charmings gasped at what Emma threw in their faces. Mary Margaret grew indignant. "Emma! I'm your mother!" She couldn't believe what her daughter said of them and she didn't appreciate what her daughter was saying.

Emma gave them a cold look. "I don't care." She stormed out of there, wanting to get away from them and she didn't know how to deal with their terrible secret which had finally been revealed to her.

Mary Margaret looked at her husband, tears streaming from her eyes as her shoulders slumped. "She hates us."

David shook his head. "She's just upset right now. This was a huge thing we kept from her. What did you expect?" He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, we're a family and we will fix this." He hoped they would be able to work things out with their daughter.

###############

Maleficent chose that very moment to pay a visit to Mr. Gold. She needed information only he could give her, regarding the whereabouts of her babies. She wanted to know who they were and if they were indeed alive. She wanted to know what happened to them after they were sent through a portal all these years ago. She eyed the imp. "Come on! You owe me! I need to know what happened to them!"

Gold had an impassive look on his face. He never cared about anyone except himself and Belle whenever it suited him. "I owe you nothing. You failed to get me what I wanted."

"That's not my fault. You know what it's like to be a parent, to wonder what happened to your child after he went through that portal. All the years of wondering whether or not he survived. Please! I need to know." Maleficent hated having to beg. But she would when it came to her children. She had missed out on the chance to watch them grow up, to see and hear them take their first steps, say their first words. All the important milestones in their lives, she missed every single one of them and that infuriated her to no end. That was precisely why she wanted to make those Charmings pay since they were responsible for what happened to her precious babies. She had every intention to make them suffer for their actions.

"It might not be pretty, what happened to them." Gold warned her.

"Please. I just need to know. You know who I am, what I am capable of. I have to know what happened to them." Maleficent insisted.

Gold sighed. He knew the feeling all too well. He nodded at the dragon. "Very well. Do you have anything that belonged to them?"

Maleficent nodded and reached into her pocket, in the palm of her hand two baby rattles were shown, one purple and one indigo blue. On one rattle was a star, the other rattle had the moon. "I never had the chance to give them these."

Gold eyed the dragon before he went to work and helped her find out what happened to her babies after they fell through the portal.

The first thing she saw was how her babies clutched each other within the egg they hatched from. They stayed together until they tried climbing out. They then crawled away from the egg that had protected them from harm. As soon as they got far enough away from their egg, one of the babies had a magically developed birthmark of a star on her wrist. They saw the other one just starting to form on the other baby's wrist, they saw an outline of a crescent moon beginning to form before it ended and then it changed and they saw the other daughter being adopted. Her adoptive father had named the baby with the star shaped birthmark, Lilith Page but called her Lily. The other baby was then placed into the foster care. They heard a woman speaking. "There's something odd about that one. Bad things seem to happen around her. The other family she was with brought her back here. I suppose we'll have to keep trying." The woman seemed nervous around the baby which was clearly blonde like Maleficent. She had blue green eyes and dimples. The next time they saw her as a little girl, barely two being taken from a house that was engulfed in flames. Her foster parents screamed that she was a demon child. Then it changed and they showed Lily with her father. Lily was pouting and wasn't happy being with him. Her adoptive mother had just died and her father was blaming her for what happened to his wife. Then it ended. Maleficent had tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She was happy to know her babies were still alive. But she wanted to know more.

"Wait! What's my other daughter's name?" Maleficent asked. She was angry that those people didn't know how to handle her daughters. That was because they were more than they could handle. Being truly magical children, they had no business growing up in the land of no magic. "How will I find them?" She wanted her daughters back. It didn't matter that they were all grown up now. She wanted to be reunited with them.

Gold knew exactly who the blonde child was. But he wanted to see how long it would take before the truth of who she really was would come out. "Your blonde daughter is much closer than you think. She has a certain bond with Lily that will be revealed once Lily returns. But I do know someone who will be able to find Lily and bring her home. Once she comes home to you, your other daughter will make her presence known. Only then, will you know who she is." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Who will help me find my daughters?" Maleficent was eager to being her babies home. She'd waited for a long long time and now the possibility of having her babies back soon, was giving her hope.

Gold smiled at the dragon. "Her name is Emma Swan." He almost giggled when he said her name. "Finding people is something she's very good at. In fact, she found my son for me."

###############

Regina called Emma and asked her to meet her at Granny's diner for brunch. She knew the Charmings and Emma were at odds with each other right now and they had begged Regina to help them get Emma to talk with them. Although Mary Margaret had confided in Regina about the part they played in what happened with Maleficent and her daughters, they had finally confessed everything to Emma upon Regina's advice. But they were afraid they lost Emma for good with how angry she was about the whole thing. Regina said she would try to talk to Emma even though she had issues of her own. She wanted to help since Emma was her best friend and they did share a son together, Henry. It wouldn't do to have his mother and grandparents fighting all the time.

Emma relented when Regina called her. The brunette explained that Henry was there with them and wanted to have a meal with his family. "Fine. I'll be there soon." It didn't take her long before she arrived. Clearly, she'd been at the station when Regina called.

Emma barely looked at her parents but smiled at Neal who was happy to see his big sister. She then moved over to Henry and ruffled his hair. "Hey kid. I'm here." She murmured before looking at Regina. Ruby brought over a drink for the Sheriff who took it, happy to have her drink ready. She sat down as David tried to talk to his daughter.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here Emma…" David started. "We really need to talk and…"

His daughter ignored him and started talking about what's been happening in town lately with the whole Queens of Darkness situation. Emma noticed that since she'd killed Cruella and Ursula had already left town, the only one left was Maleficent. She wondered if the dragon would cause them any more trouble. That was what she asked Regina just as the door to Granny's diner opened and the bell chimed.

"I'm not here to cause problems. I'm here to talk with you Emma, because I hear you are good at finding people." Maleficent strode into the diner, having heard what Emma said.

Emma turned around to look at the dragon. She stood up to face the older blonde. "Yeah, I am. So who did you want me to find for you?"

Maleficent smiled. "My daughters. I want you to find them and bring them home to me."

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped in surprise. "They're alive?"

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes at her mother, their earlier fight remembered with that remark. Oh yes, she was still very angry with her parents. At the same time, she knew she wanted to help Maleficent to get her daughters back. She wanted to undo the mess her parents created all these years ago. "What are their names?" She asked, her attention back on Maleficent.

Maleficent could feel the tension in the air between Emma and her parents. She had a dark smirk on her face when she looked at the Charmings. A part of her was glad to know they were having problems now. Well it was going to get much much worse and soon. She had a feeling she could trust Emma to help her. "I only know the name of one of my daughters. I have yet to find out who my other daughter is. But I was told that once you bring my daughter home, the other one will soon follow and make herself known, something to do with a bond shared with her twin." She explained. "Her name is Lilith Page. But she is called Lily."

Emma's jaw dropped in surprise as her eyes widened once she heard Lily's name. She was clearly in shock when Maleficent revealed her daughter's name. It was almost comical, the look on her face. Emma gasped and then ran out the door to the station. Her parents and Regina called after the retreating blonde.

Maleficent saw the whole thing unfold and Emma's reaction piqued her curiosity. What was that all about? Did Emma know something about Lily? She couldn't help but wonder why she reacted that way. She'd find out soon enough.

Mary Margaret pouted as she looked at Regina. "And we never even had a chance to resolve things with Emma." She was very disappointed that they never had a chance to talk with their daughter. It was Maleficent's fault! She glared at the dragon, upset that Maleficent had interrupted their time with Emma.

Regina was annoyed with Mary Margaret. Something had clearly happened with Emma and with Mal asking for help to find Lily, it was clear that Emma knew something. "Just stuff it Mary Margaret! I'm going to find Emma." She got up and threw her napkin on her plate. She told Henry to stay with the Charmings and that she would be back. Before she left, she looked at her old friend. "I'm sure she will help you find your daughters." She knew Emma was the type of person to go out if her way to help people.

Maleficent nodded before she looked at the Charmings with a sneer on her face.

Emma was looking through a microfilm of old newspapers until she came across a picture of Lily. She knew it was her down to the star shaped birthmark on her wrist. It was like she had gone back in time, just thinking about Lily. She was feeling nostalgic.

Regina found her friend and saw what Emma was looking at. "You found her? Is that Lily?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "I knew her. Back when we were teenagers. She was my best friend. How can it be? How would I know I would befriend the daughter of my parents' worst enemy? They were responsible for what happened to her. Putting my darkness in her? And her life was hell all because of me?!" The lights began to flash and break around them.

Regina sighed. "Fate's a bitch ain't it? You were meant to meet her." She was surprised at the lights bursting around them. She knew Emma was powerful. Clearly she was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry enough. An idea formed in her head. "Listen Emma…" She distracted her enough to prevent her from going into a full on rage. The blonde sheriff turned and looked at her. Regina smiled, glad to see Emma had calmed down. "You know I was thinking, since I found out Zelena is alive and masquerading as Marian… How about we take a road trip together? You find Lily and then afterwards, we go get Robin away from my sister?"

Emma looked at Regina, surprise in her eyes. "You want a road trip together? You and me?" She never thought Regina was much for things like that, but she knew with the right reason, she would do it.

"Sure, why not? I mean we do share a son, I am certain we will get along together for this. Kill two birds with one stone. You get Lily, I get Robin back from my crazy sister."

Emma finally smiled and nodded. "I'm going to make some calls and find out where Lily's living at and then once I do, we can get the show on the road." She was happy just to get away from it all, even just for a short time. It would give her the much needed space she needed away from the Charmings.

Regina smiled as she hugged Emma. "I'm really sorry your parents did this to your friend. I know Mal will be happy knowing you're going to find her daughters."

###############

Emma made some calls and finally got the address of Lily's last known place of living. She let Regina know they were going to leave right away. They made arrangements for Henry to stay with the Charmings until they got back. They ran into Hook just as they prepared to give Maleficent the good news.

The pirate noticed the bags in the car as he arrived. "You're leaving? I came to see if you would like to come with me on me ship. But clearly you have other plans with the evil queen." Killian replied. His breath stank of rum and he was barely standing up straight.

Emma glared at the pirate, not appreciating what he called Regina. When he was this drunk, he behaved very repulsive. She never went for guys like him. Not when she preferred women. Hook had been trying nonstop to get into her pants. "That's none of your business. Go back to your ship and sleep it off. You stink. Unless you want to sleep it off in a cell reserved with your name on it."

Regina smirked at the pirate, knowing how much he hated her. Still she found it amusing how many times Hook tried to woo the fair skinned princess Emma Swan. She just enjoyed watching Emma turn him down every single time.

Killian tried again to get closer to Emma and went so far as to cup her breast into his hand.

That did it. Emma made a fist and clocked him hard. He crashed to the floor, knocked out cold. She then called for David to haul his ass to jail to sleep off the rum.

Emma then turned her attention to Maleficent who had found the whole thing very entertaining. She got a kick out of watching the younger blonde knock out the filthy rum soaked pirate. The dragon had truly enjoyed seeing this side of the savior. That one was a spitfire and she liked it. "So… I found Lily's last known place of residence. We're going to leave today to find her and bring her home to you."

Maleficent beamed happily. Regina had told her about what happened when she found Emma and how Emma had known Lily. It had amazed her and she now knew why Emma was extremely upset with the Charmings. She loved the irony of it all. How their daughter ended up being friends with her own daughter. She knew that should Emma ever need her help with anything after this, there would be nothing she wouldn't do for her. "Thanks Emma. I appreciate it. Please keep in touch with me and be safe, you two."

Granny had their food ready for the trip and Emma and Regina were more than ready to leave when Mary Margaret stopped them. She had run in after making sure Henry was at his friend's house. She had wanted to catch Emma before she left.

"Emma please! I don't want you to leave upset like this. Why do you want to help them? You should leave things alone! Don't do this…" Mary Margaret tried to convince her daughter not to go. She didn't want Emma to help her enemy. She did not want her daughter anywhere close to the dragon and she did not like the idea of her daughter going on a trip with Regina either. She wanted them where she could keep a close eye on them.

Emma pushed past her petite mother. "No! You don't get to tell me what to do! You did this! You are the reason why Maleficent doesn't have her daughters. You separated them from their mother! I will never forgive what you've done! Lily was MY best friend! I'm bringing her and her sister home whether or not you like it!" Emma snapped, the lights flashed dangerously right then and there, much to the surprise of Maleficent.

Regina took Emma by her arm, distracting her as they left the diner and got into Emma's yellow beetle. She knew it would be better for them if she got Emma away from Mary Margaret. Seeing how angry Emma was, she knew if she didn't, things were bound to get out of control. They then left to find Lily and rescue Robin, not knowing what this trip would bring to them. They had no way of knowing their lives were about to change.

Maleficent smirked at the Charmings. "When my daughters come home, we will deal with you two, once and for all." She thought back to the power she sensed coming from Emma and found herself wondering why it felt familiar to her.

The Charmings tried to apologize to the dragon who in turn refused their apology and told them their apology wasn't good enough. She would never forgive them. She let them know it was not her forgiveness they needed. Dejected, the Charmings left. They felt lousy. Emma was angry with them, Maleficent wouldn't forgive them. Regina had her own issues with Robin and Zelena. There was a sense of impending doom. And they didn't know what to do about it. All they knew, was they needed to protect Neal from what was coming their way. They had no idea what was going to happen, but they would try harder to resolve their issues with Emma when she got back. They would worry about the dragon and her family later. Or at least they would try to.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Wow, glad everyone is enjoying this new story :) Now Emma and Regina are on their way to find Lily and rescue Robin from Zelena. Or so they think… Lol what will happen once Emma brings Lily back to Storybrooke? What will happen with Zelena once they bring her back along with Robin? Hmmm shall we find out? Again, this story is for Lynkfan. Hope you all enjoy!

###############

As Emma drove out of Storybrooke, she thought back to everything that happened since the arrival of the Queens of Darkness. She thought about Lily and how she turned out to be the daughter of Maleficent. She still had a hard time wrapping her head around what her parents did to Maleficent and her daughters. She didn't like the way her parents handled the whole thing. She felt ashamed of them. She was appalled by their actions against Lily and her sister. They had the nerve to call Maleficent and her daughters, Monsters? Just because they were dragons? She scoffed, remembering how Mary Margaret and David tried to justify their actions. She gripped her steering wheel, hating their hypocrisy as she then thought about Ruby. She was supposed to be Mary Margaret/Snow White's best friend. Ruby was a bona fide werewolf! She had bloodthirsty tendencies especially during wolfstime. She would go on a bloodthirsty rampage if she wasn't secured properly. And well, she wasn't mated to anyone yet. She knew from research, that if Ruby had been mated, she would be able to control her beast better. That was the way of the law of the jungle. She'd taken several books out of the library just out of curiosity. That happened around the time Ruby had been framed for murder and the whole town had gotten together, planning to find Ruby and destroy her. Emma had refused to let her friend go down for murder. She knew exactly what it was like to be framed for a crime she had not committed. Ironically, it was David who helped Ruby when they found out who was behind the murders. Yet Mary Margaret was so quick to label Maleficent and her unborn babies as monsters. What hypocrites! All just because Maleficent was known for being a Villain? She was considered the worse of the worst. She was the true Queen of the Darkness. The Charmings used that fact against the dragon, not caring about how Maleficent was a mother herself. They'd attacked Maleficent and taken her daughters away from her and used dark magic to pour her darkness inside them. The Apprentice then sent them through a portal, never to be with their mother again. She could never forgive them for what they did. Especially knowing Lily and the life she led because of them. They'd also thrown Emma away themselves just a hour after being born. Both Lily and Emma had a hard life. Emma had never been able to forgive her parents for throwing her away like that. A part of her wished she wasn't the daughter of those Charmings. She felt ashamed to be their daughter. Those Charmings had judged Maleficent and her daughters harshly.

Emma looked over at the brunette sitting next to her and shook her head, she huffed, remembering when the same thing had happened to Regina. The Charmings had judged her too. She remembered how everyone wanted her blood the moment the curse broke. She used to be the Evil Queen. Well, she still was considered the Evil Queen by those people. She shook her head and smirked, remembering something else. Regina had adopted her son. She'd raised him to be an amazing kid. She had done such a spectacular job making sure he would grow up to be a young man a mother could be proud of. Yet she used to do things, horrendous things that earned her the title of the Evil Queen. It was all thanks to Snow White. Yet she tried to atone for her sins by being the best mom she could be for their son, Henry. She had not been the evil queen for a long time. Yet the moment the curse broke, even though she had not hurt anyone during the 28 years of the curse, the townsfolk had been too quick to condemn her, to launch an attack against Regina. An attack that Emma had prevented from happening. Emma truly despised hypocrisy.

"You know, I especially enjoyed watching you knock Captain Guyliner's lights out." Regina smirked as she licked her lips.

"What?" Emma wasn't sure what she heard. Regina had distracted her from thinking too much about what happened earlier. "What was that?"

Regina chuckled, seeing that the blonde had been very distracted. "I said I truly enjoyed watching you knock that filthy pirate of yours out." She'd gotten a kick out of it.

Emma smirked as she turned to look at Regina. "Well if you didn't know it before, I'm gay. I love women." She felt since they were taking a road trip together, it was high time Regina Mills learned a thing or two about her.

The Mayor's jaw dropped at this bit of information. "Since when? What about Henry?" She was confused. She'd always thought Emma was straight. She began wondering about some things, how had she missed it?

Emma chuckled wryly. "Lesbians are capable of having kids. We may not all choose science to make it happen. Neal and I? Well I had run away from my last foster home when I was seventeen, sick and tired of being shuffled around a couple times a year. I found this car with every intention of stealing it. I didn't see anyone in the front seat." She shrugged before continuing. "Should have checked the backseat. But eager as I was to be able to get my own ride… I broke in and Neal surprised me. Turned out he had already stolen this car." She patted the steering wheel. "I never planned to have sex with him. Having a heterosexual relationship was the furthest thing from my mind. He KNEW I liked women. I made sure he knew it. But one night, we got drunk. He was more than old enough to get alcohol. His excuse was, he was lonely and needed release, I was drunk, young and naive. He didn't use a condom. I woke up fuzzy about the previous night. It was a one time thing with him. Next thing I know, I'm doing him a favor that landed me in prison. You know the rest of the story."

Regina nodded. She couldn't believe Neal had the nerve to take advantage of a teenager just to satisfy his itch. What a jerk. She was still surprised to hear that Emma liked women. She should have known. The signs were there right? All those flirtatious glances they shared. Regina had even initiated some of those looks they shared, challenging her and egging her on. But then Neal was there, trying to get Emma to forgive him and give him a chance, conveniently forgetting that Emma preferred women. And then there was Killian. And oh yes, briefly Graham had pursued Emma. Hadn't he? Regina had been so mad that the former Sheriff had picked the blonde over her. She'd gone into her vault and gotten Graham's heart and crushed it, effectively killing him. She had been threatened by Emma Swan's presence when she first came to town. Had she really? Or did a part of her want to see what it would have been like to kiss the blonde after she'd punched her at the entrance of her vault? There had been sexual tension between them a couple of times. A part of her felt guilty for killing him now that she knew Emma had always liked women. She bit her lip, thinking about everything that had happened since then. Over time, they had learned to become friends for their son's sake. And now their friendship had brought them closer. And just now, she realized there was more to Henry's birth mother than she realized. "Well still, I should have seen it, Miss Swan." She smiled. "It's good to know."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Now you know. And we are going to make sure Lily's reunited with Maleficent and that you're reunited with your pinecone." She smirked. She never much cared for Robin Hood. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. The vibes coming from him just seemed wrong somehow.

Regina scoffed. "Pinecone? Really? Just wait until you find the lady of your dreams. If I approve of your choice that is… We'll see if I have any special nicknames reserved for her." She smirked.

Emma shook her head, knowing that Regina had a habit of doing just that when it suited her. She did find it amusing... sometimes.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at their destination. They turned into the parking lot, noticing the place looked rundown. It didn't look like a place for anyone to stay. Actually, it looked like it should be taken down and rebuilt properly. It didn't look as if the building codes were up to par. In fact, there should be signs saying this place was unsafe to reside in.

As soon as they got inside, they could see junk littered all over the place. Regina mused, "I should have chosen this place for my curse. This place is absolutely disgusting!" She had a look of distaste on her face.

"I cant believe Lily ever lived here. If she did, she's probably long gone. Let's see if there's at least a forwarding address." Emma stepped over an old bike and they were soon in front of Lily's apartment. She knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again, harder.

A man came out if the apartment next door. He looked like he hadn't seen a shower for a couple of weeks. He grunted. "What the hell do you want?"

Emma looked at him, seeing he was in a serious need of a shave. "We're looking for Lily Page. Have you seen her?" She asked. Regina looked at the man like he was a bug to be squashed. They both were not getting positive vibes from this man at all.

Their intuition about him proved right with the next words that came out of his mouth. "That bitch hasn't been around the past three years. The cunt owes me money! Maybe she's dead in a ditch. I hope she is." He leered.

Emma grabbed his throat and punched him in the face hard. She heard and felt a satisfying crunch under her fist as she broke his nose. She punched him again for good measure, wanting to inflict as much pain as possible. She managed to punch him again a third time and was prepared to inflict more damage to his face before Regina reached out and pulled Emma as she kicked out between his legs. Emma smirked with satisfaction as he howled in pain and dropped to the floor clutching his injured manhood. His face was a bloody mess. Regina snapped Emma out of her need to destroy him even more for what he said about Lily. The blonde sneered at the whimpering mess of a man as without thinking about it, she licked her bloody fist. When they got out of the building, it finally hit Emma hard as she realized what she did. "Oh gods what did I do?" She looked at her still bloodied hand. She could taste the man's blood in her mouth. What had she done? This was completely out of character for her to do something like this. She'd lost it. She had attacked a man who badmouthed her best friend and she'd liked it. What the hell was happening to her? This just wasn't like her.

Regina helped her to clean the blood off her hand, pouring some water from a water bottle she had at hand. She'd never seen this side of Emma before. But she wasn't unnerved about it, having seen a lot in her lifetime before. "You're upset. He had nothing nice to say about Lily. You really must care about your friend for you to react this way." Had she seen something else in Emma's eyes when that happened? She couldn't be entirely sure of it. Maybe it was just a trick of light playing in her eyes right? She thought she sensed something else radiating from Emma. But she set aside those thoughts she was having for now as she helped Emma deal with the aftermath of the confrontation she had with the man at the apartment complex. She would deal with what happened later. Right now, her friend was upset.

Emma nodded, still shaken up over what had happened. She'd nearly killed that bastard. "Lily and I did everything together. We stole together, ran together had lots of fun together. That is, until we had this big fight and went our separate ways. It's stupid really. But a part of me wishes I never pushed her away when she lied about herself like that. I mean we were kids back then. Sometimes kids do stupid things right?" They got inside the car and drove off. Emma had so many regrets and was trying to get a handle on things right now.

"It happens. Nobody is perfect." Regina replied. She knew Emma had been through a lot this past week. With killing Cruella, and the whole situation happening with her parents and Maleficent and now with what happened with that bastard that Emma had attacked while they were looking for Lily. She'd pretty much bashed his face in. That last address she was supposedly living at was a bust. She could see Emma was frustrated. "We'll find her, I promise." She patted Emma's knee.

Emma sighed deeply. "How are you so calm about this? Didn't you see what I did back there?" She muttered to herself. "What's happening to me?" She was clearly shaken up about the whole thing.

Regina heard what the blond said and smirked. "Hello? Have you met me?" She pointed at herself. "Evil Queen, destroyer of hearts and happiness." She pointed out the obvious.

Emma scoffed and chuckled. "Maybe once upon a time. This was like ten minutes ago. I still taste that bastard's blood in my mouth."

"Have some water dear." Regina handed her another bottle of water and smiled at Emma. "And you're my best friend. We're on a road trip together. You're helping Maleficent, the queen of darkness herself, to find her daughter who just happens to be a childhood friend of yours!" She chuckled. She loved the irony of it all. She couldn't help but be tickled pink about the whole thing.

"Yeah, so?" Emma failed to see what Regina was getting at.

Regina threw her head back and laughed deliciously. "You're the Savior. Not only of those peasants. But of us…" She made quotation marks in the air before continuing. "Villains too. Who would have thought you'd be out saving Maleficent's daughters after what your hero parents did to them? Your parents aren't happy you're on this road trip to save Lily or the fact you're with me. I mean, I'm the Evil Queen who took such delight in making their lives a living hell. Even though we're getting along better, my past history with them isn't far from their thoughts." She pointed out with a smirk on her face.

Emma nodded, finally getting what Regina was talking about. "I've noticed, yeah. But then again, I never really asked to be the Savior. That was the last thing I ever wanted to be. Especially with the life I had, growing up. But then again, I would meet someone who changed my perspective on life and taught me it was okay to make mistakes. That it was never too late for second chances. I've suppressed a lot from my childhood but I did get my second chance after meeting Cleo Fox. She was a bail bondsperson and a damned good one." Emma smiled as she thought about the irony of it. "I had a huge crush on her. She'd chased me down when I was wanted for robberies and skipping bail. You see, I was looking for information on my birth parents and she'd followed me, handcuffed me and told me she was taking me back to face the music for my crimes. Of course I picked the lock and used her laptop to get the information I needed. I begged her to help me get what I needed and agreed to go quietly with her once I did." Emma sighed before she continued. "I broke into the courthouse to steal some files. Unfortunately Cleo found me." She chewed on her lip at the memory of what happened after Cleo found her.

Regina was intrigued by what Emma was sharing with her. "What happened to her?"

Emma sighed heavily, regret on her face as she frowned. "She died. It was my fault. Had I stayed put like she'd asked me to, she would still be alive. But at least I repaid her help by finding her daughter for her. Cleo had this thing about wearing a leather jacket. Said it was her armor. She knew a lot about me and the fact I was in foster care. After I found her daughter and gave her information about her birth mother, that was when I decided to turn my life around."

Regina was impressed with how far Emma had come from the life she'd led. "You should be proud of your…" She gasped when she saw the wolf in the middle of the road. "Emma!"

Emma swerved to avoid hitting the wolf as she skidded and heard a loud pop. Her heart thundered in her chest. "Why the hell do I always see wolves around me when something happens?" She got out of her car and cursed when she saw she had a flat tire. "Damnit!" She kicked the tire. "Great!" She sighed and turned around as she saw a sign that said there was a gas station and a diner a quarter if a mile away. "Maybe we should get something to eat. I'll change the tire, meet me there?"

Regina nodded. "Of course dear." She smiled as she headed for the diner. As she left, she thought about what Emma shared with her.

Emma changed the tires and then drove to the gas station. She took care of several things before she went into the diner and saw that Regina had ordered them some coffee. She smiled at the waitress who was pouring them their coffee. Emma sat down and looked at the steaming hot coffee being poured. That was when she saw it. Her eyes moved from her wrist to her name tag which read, 'Starla'. Her eyes widened as she looked at Regina when the waitress moved away. "It's her!" She looked to see where the waitress had gone, seeing her move out the back way. It was clear she was taking a break from her job.

"What?" Regina turned to look at the waitress.

"It's Lily!" Emma stood up and went to find the waitress who poured them their coffee. Regina followed her, curious to see what would happen next.

Emma found her outside taking a smoke break. She drank some coffee and decided she wasn't thirsty anymore. She tossed the coffee into the trash. "Hey there."

The woman looked up at the blonde and stood up. "Yeah? Did you need anything? Sorry, I'm on my break and I just…"

"I know who you are, Lily." Emma started. "I've been looking for you…"

Lily gave a start and looked around nervously. "How did you know who I am?" She was surprised and had thought she'd covered her tracks well.

Emma reached out and took a hold of Lily's hand, turning it over to expose the star she had on her wrist. "Your birthmark. You showed it to me when we were kids."

Lily finally recognized her. "Emma? Why were you looking for me? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me again." She frowned.

Emma sighed. She knew Lily was going to throw that in her face and she didn't blame her for thinking that way. "I was a kid when I said that. I was angry and trust didn't come easily to a foster kid like me who never found a family to finally settle with until now. It took so many bad things happening to me to bring me to this point in life." She explained. "Lily... you were the only friend I ever had when I was a kid. Do I regret pushing you away and turning my back on you? Yeah I do. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you."

Lily sighed, seeing the remorse on Emma's face. It still hurt. "Is that the only reason you came looking for me? Just to say you're sorry?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I want us to be friends again." She admitted. "I would love to get to know you better. I promise I would never turn my back on you again. And this time, I will not break my promise to you again. I swear it…" From the moment she saw Lily again, her wrist began itching like crazy. She rubbed it and tried to ignore it as best as she could. "Besides, I'm also here to bring you home to your Mom. She asked me to find you. And when I found out it was you… I dropped everything to find you."

"She sure did." Regina replied, moving closer to them. "In fact, she bashed a man's face in for you. Especially when he bad mouthed you… At the place of your last residence?" She watched to see how Lily would react to knowing what Emma did.

Lily's eyes grew wide in surprise as she turned to look at Emma. "Shit. You mauled Doug? Damn I would've loved to see him get what was coming to him!" She laughed as she started rubbing her wrist.

Emma smirked knowingly. "Sure felt good!" She looked at her childhood friend all grown up now. She hoped she would be able to make things right with her again. "So… Are we cool now? Would you like to come with us and meet your mother?"

Lily looked at her and chewed on her lip. She wanted to pull her leg a little. She really wanted to start over with Emma and mend fences with her so to speak. "I don't know. Depends on whether or not you really found my mother. How did you do that? What's her name?" She tried to keep a straight face.

Emma smirked. "I became a bail bondsperson. Tracking people down is something I'm good at. After all, I did find you." Emma chuckled. "Are you sure you're ready to know who your mom is? I'm not sure you'd believe it."

"Try me." Lily smiled, shrugging. "I might surprise you."

Emma shared a look with Regina before she answered Lily. "Your mom's name is Maleficent. She's a dragon. Crazy right?" She heard Regina snicker at this.

Lily gave Emma a huge ear to ear grin. "Maybe it would have been crazy if I hadn't heard about her from the Apprentice himself the day of our last big fight." She smirked.

Emma was surprised to hear what Lily said. "You met the Apprentice? Why don't you tell us all about it while we take you to…"

"Storybrooke, Maine. Yeah good idea." She looked over at Regina, knowing exactly who she is. "You're friends with the Evil Queen? That's cool!" She grinned and then went to quit her job, getting what she needed before joining them.

Regina shared a look with Emma and smiled. "Your friend is interesting." She saw that Emma was rubbing her wrist. "You alright?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit itchy. I'm sure it will pass." She had not noticed that Lily was also rubbing her own wrist. The three of them got into the car and they headed to New York.

"Before we go to Storybrooke, we need to make one more stop. Regina needs to rescue her boy toy from her wicked sister." Emma smirked.

Lily nodded and shrugged as she then proceeded to tell them everything the Apprentice shared with her, including about the Savior. She mentioned there was a sister and that she didn't know who she was yet, only that they both had birthmarks of the Star and the moon. That her sister's identity would be revealed soon. She mentioned she knew what the Charmings did to their family and how much she wanted them to pay for what happened. She spoke of everything she learned from the Apprentice, how he was remorseful of the part he played in what happened to Lily and her sister.

Emma listened with rapt attention, hearing her out. She understood where Lily was coming from and she was still extremely pissed off at her parents. She sighed. "You do realize the Charmings are still my parents? Don't get me wrong, I'm still madder than hell that they did this to you, your sister and mother. But they are still my parents whether or not I like it. They deserve to be punished, but the right way. I have a little brother who needs his parents."

Lily had a look of fury on her face. "They should have thought about it before stealing me and my sis from our mother! Mom begged them for mercy when Snow was pregnant! She didn't give a rat's ass about it mother or not!" Lily was furious. "The Apprentice showed me what happened! How mom begged them mother to mother not to do what she did!"

Stunned by what Lily told her, Emma sat in silence as Lily's words rang in her ears. She knew her friend was still feeling raw about the whole thing. It ate her up inside. Emma wondered if the tables had been turned, and she was in Lily's shoes, would she feel the same way? Lately she'd been struggling with the darkness that was growing inside her. Ever since she killed Cruella and had nearly killed Doug, she found herself wondering about certain things. She found herself understanding the perspective of the Queens of Darkness towards the heroes… People like the Charmings wouldn't be able to begin to understand where they were coming from. She looked at Regina knowing she had faced it all and come out of it a better person, a stronger woman than she used to be. But because of the life Lily had to face… The life she herself had faced, things didn't come easy for them. They had to face many hardships and incidentally, it had affected them deeply. Ironically, it was because of the Charmings and the poor choices they made when it came to them. It was their fault what happened to them. However, it did put Emma and Lily on the same path. Fate obviously had a wicked sense of humor. Especially since fate led them to that store a long time ago so they would meet and become fast friends.

Soon, they arrived in New York and parked the car in front of the building where Robin Hood was staying with his 'wife' Marian. Regina hoped they would be able to get Robin away from Zelena. She was still furious about the stunt her sister pulled and wanted to make her suffer for it. Emma and Regina got out of the car with Lily, not knowing that their lives were about to change drastically.

Emma sighed deeply. "Ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Regina muttered as they moved into the building.

"Robin Hood? The Evil Queen has a thing for some tree hugger?!" Lily was trying to wrap her head around such a concept.

"Yep." Emma nodded. "Tell me about it." She smirked, knowing what Lily thought of the situation and had thought the exact same thing time and time again.

Regina knocked at the door and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now we're in New York about to rescue Robin from Zelena. Or are we? Lol let's see what happens next. Drama perhaps… Hmmm new revelations. So much to come from this chapter! For Lynkfan.

###############

When Regina knocked at the door of the apartment Robin shared with his 'wife' Marian, the door opened to a panting Robin Hood who was all sweaty and looked like he had been doing something physical earlier. He also smelled like he had been drinking. He had a deer caught in the headlights look about him. "Uhh Regina! What are you doing here?" He moved out of his apartment and tried closing the door as he reached out to Regina to hug her. Seeing the dark haired woman there at his front door had both shocked him and made him happy to see her.

"Robin? What's going on? Where's…" Regina started. She was surprised by the way Robin was acting. It was very out of character of him and it looked like he was trying to hide something from them.

Before the door closed all the way, Emma heard a whimpering sound. Her protective instincts kicked in as alarms went off in her head. She reached out and stopped the door from closing and pushed it wide open as she stepped inside to investigate the source of the sound. Lily moved pass Robin and Regina, following Emma inside.

Robin tried to stop Emma from going into his apartment. "No! Don't! It's not…"

That was when she saw 'Marian' sitting on the kitchen floor with her legs pulled up protectively against her chest. She had a black eye and busted lip. She had bruises all over and they were in various colors, some older and some fresh. "What the hell?!" Emma moved over to the injured woman and glared at Robin. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Regina's mouth opened in shock as she looked from Robin to the other woman on the kitchen floor. All the things she'd planned to say to Robin about her sister were forgotten for the moment. It didn't register with her right away that this was in actuality her sister that Robin had obviously used as a punching bag. Seeing her as Marian had temporarily given her amnesia. She didn't know what to say at the moment and was digesting everything. She finally looked at Robin, seeing something was amiss, she asked. "What happened here?"

Robin tried to save face. "She was cleaning the kitchen and slipped and fell." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Emma saw the way 'Marian' was glaring at Robin. She knew that Robin was lying through his teeth. Her inner lie detector went off. "Are you freaking kidding me?! She didn't fall you asshole! You did this to her!" She hissed.

Regina sighed, finally remembering what they were there for. "That's not your wife... That's Zelena in disguise. Why would you hit her?" Her mind started working again as she wondered why Robin would beat up Marian if she was supposed to be his wife? If Robin thought this was Marian and no one else… Why would he do this to someone he was supposed to love? Was all his talk of a code of honor all for nothing? She was trying to make sense out of what happened.

'Marian' scoffed as she finally replied. "Oh he knows. That's why he's been beating me up. He's mad that I'm not you." She spat angrily before she continued, "Yet he knew when he screwed me. And now I'm pregnant." She rubbed her abdomen. She smirked when she saw Regina's jaw drop in surprise.

Emma was livid. Robin knew this wasn't really Marian? Yet he still did what he did to her? Bastard! She looked at Robin, glaring daggers at him. "How long have you known she was pregnant?"

Before Robin could answer, Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the broken woman. "You can stop pretending to be Marian. We know who you are Zelena." She then looked at Robin who had been strangely silent ever since. "Answer Emma's question. How long did you know?"

Marian touched her emerald necklace and transformed back into Zelena. She was glad she didn't have to keep up appearances now. She pulled herself up, wincing as she did so. She looked at Robin and watched to see what would happen next.

Robin looked at the redhead and then at the others, noticing Emma and Regina had another woman with them. He didn't know who she was. He then looked at Regina and sighed. "Six weeks. She's almost three months pregnant."

Seeing red, Emma stepped up to Robin and punched him HARD in the face much to the surprise of the women there. Lily grinned when Emma did that, smirking when Robin fell to the floor clutching at his nose and screaming expletives at her friend. She was getting a kick out of seeing Emma give it to him good.

"Emma!" Regina gasped as she went to check on Robin and saw blood on his face. "You broke his nose!" The blonde seemed to have taken a liking to inflicting pain on men with her fists lately. First, it was the pirate, then Doug, and now Robin. She sighed. She was going to have to have a talk with Emma about her anger issues later.

Emma wasn't finished. She kicked Robin once before screaming at him. "You knew she was pregnant! Yet you beat her?! I don't care if she's Zelena and not your fucking wife! Regina or not, YOU SHOULD NEVER HIT A PREGNANT WOMAN!"

Zelena was shocked to see Emma do that to Robin. Inside, she was screaming, ::YES EMMA!:: She wanted to cheer for what Emma was doing to that jackass. The redhead was looking at Emma through different eyes right now. Nobody had ever stood up for her before. Nobody had ever rescued her when she needed someone there for her. She remembered all the times she allowed her hatred for Regina to cloud her judgement when she went after Emma's family. Yet now Emma was here, standing up for her in front of Regina no less! It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, yet Zelena couldn't help but feel guilt over what she did to Emma in the not so distant past. She still hated Regina. That hadn't changed yet. But Emma… Zelena felt something new bubbling up inside as she watched the blonde. "He knew it was me when he screwed me. And he forced me to be Marian whenever he needed to bed me. He started beating me, a week after we moved here. Said he wanted you here. He wished it was you he was screwing. I'm surprised he didn't ask me to look like you when he forced himself inside me every chance he could." She replied bitterly as she looked at Regina.

Emma's hatred for the forest boy grew as she moved over to Zelena and put her arms around her shoulders, all the while she was glaring daggers at Robin, wishing she could rip him a new one. Right now, she was feeling extremely protective of the redhead. "You're coming with me. I won't let him hurt you anymore." She promised.

"I won't let you take them from me!" Robin snarled. "That baby's mine!"

Lily moved to stand with Emma and Zelena. "You should have thought of that when you decided to use her as a punching bag." She scoffed.

Emma sneered at Robin. "Clearly, you weren't thinking of HER baby when you did this to her! You're no man! What kind of a man would want to harm a woman carrying his child?! You'll stay the hell away from them or I will break more than just your nose next time!" She really would.

"She's not your responsibility! She's mine! She's none of your business! Have you forgotten what she did to your son?!" Robin retorted.

Lily gasped in surprise as she looked at Emma. "You have a kid?" She then looked at the redhead that Emma was protecting and wondered what exactly she had done to Emma and her family. She really didn't care what happened to the Charmings. But when it came to Emma and her son, Lily cared what happened to them. Oh yes, she most definitely cared about them. She felt protective of Emma and now that she found out Emma had a son, she was feeling protective of him too. She narrowed her eyes at Zelena. She wanted to get to know Emma better after this.

Emma continued glaring at Robin. "We're not here to talk about what Zelena did to MY son. We're talking about what YOU did to her. She's a mother now. That's no excuse for what you did, beating her while you knew there's an innocent life growing inside her right now. You're lucky she didn't miscarry because I guarantee you if she did, she'd find a way to kill you. A mother's instinct is nothing you want to contend with if circumstances were different. You would kill to save your kid."

Regina took a deep breath, remembering what happened with Henry. "Emma's right. After all, she did kill Cruella when she threatened to throw our son off a cliff." She knew there was darkness growing inside Emma even more now since she'd killed the bitch. That would explain why she was more than happy to use her fists lately.

Lily and Zelena both looked at Emma with surprise. They were shocked to hear that Emma had killed someone. Especially Zelena. She realized how truly lucky she was that it had not been her who faced that same fate when she had Henry in her grip like that. Lily was also surprised to hear that Emma shared a son with the Evil Queen. She would have to ask Emma about that later.

Robin looked at Emma. He had a hard time believing she would kill anyone. But then again, she did break his nose. After he'd reset his nose in place and quite painfully, he glared at the blonde. He wasn't going to let her dictate whether or not he could be a part of Zelena or their baby's life. But at the same time, he figured since Regina was there, he would pick things up with her when they got back to Storybrooke. But he would also make her see that she didn't need anyone else but him. One way or another, Regina would be his. He promised himself.

Zelena decided that Emma was certainly someone she wanted to get to know better. She didn't want to be on her bad side. Not anymore. She saw that Emma Swan had such fire inside her and she liked it very much. She rather enjoyed seeing Emma break Robin's nose. Right now she was replaying that scenario over and over again, in her mind. It was so very satisfying. It had turned her on. She looked at Emma, liking how it felt to be in her arms like this.

Emma looked at Regina and Lily, before rubbing Zelena's shoulder reassuredly. "We're taking Zelena with us to Storybrooke. So Zelena, is there anything you need help packing up?" She wanted to help the redhead, seeing she was injured, she wasn't about to let her do everything herself. She didn't want to give Robin a chance to be with her alone to threaten her again.

Regina sighed. "You do realize this is my sister we're talking about? Are you sure you want her back in Storybrooke, knowing what she is capable of? She prides herself at being Wicked." She reminded her.

Emma shrugged as she looked at the redhead and smiled at her. "Everyone deserves a second chance. She's your family. Are you sure you want her to raise this baby alone? Robin clearly is not fit for fatherhood. Where's Roland anyways?" She asked.

Zelena replied. "He's with our sitter. I didn't want him here knowing his father was going to be drunk and that when he's drunk, he beats me. Which is pretty much most of the time. I didn't want Roland to see his father like that. He already asks me why I'm always getting hurt. Robin always tells him stories about what a klutz I am. A couple of times, he's already caught his father hitting me and has tried to defend me…" She sighed and looked down. "Robin pushed him back hard and he fell and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table. We had to take him to the hospital to get stitches. Robin forced me to stay in the car, not wanting anyone to ask questions about why I was covered in cuts and bruises. I told Robin if I ever got back to Storybrooke, I would kill him." She glared at the man with such hatred in her eyes. She knew in the land of no magic, she couldn't defend herself. But in Storybrooke, Robin would have to watch his back. He made her his enemy when he decided to treat her like his punching bag.

If Emma had despised Robin before, she did even more so now. Roland didn't deserve to have a drunk for a father. Or someone who was involved with inflicting violence on his 'mother'. Zelena might have been wicked, but even she didn't deserve what happened to her. "Come on, lets get your things and pack a bag for Roland too."

Zelena nodded. But before they went to pack, she called the sitter and had her bring Roland over.

Regina had gasped when she heard what her sister said about what happened with Roland. She had a hard time believing Robin would ever hurt his son. But then alcohol was a factor in the way he acted. Or so she thought. What had happened to this man? He wasn't the Robin she thought she knew. She decided to go help Emma and Zelena pack up some of their things. Lily stayed behind, thinking about everything she'd learned about Emma, Regina, and now Robin and Zelena. Shit. She thought to herself. What a huge mess they'd gotten into. She watched Robin, admiring Emma's handiwork. She smirked at the asshole.

Robin didn't like the way the other brunette was looking at him. It made him feel very uncomfortable. He decided to go take a shower and change his clothes before he started packing up his belongings.

Lily was there when the sitter came with the cutest little boy she had ever seen. She smiled at him and gave the sitter the money Zelena left for her. "Hey kid. Your parents are packing and you're going back to Storybrooke. How does that sound?" She could see the bandage on his head and hated it that his drunk of a father would do something like that to him.

Roland looked at her and nodded. "Daddy's mean to mommy. I wanna go with mommy." He had a pout on his face. He didn't know who Lily was, but liked her anyways. He offered her a smile. "I'm Roland." He smiled when Lily introduced herself.

Regina came out with Roland's bag all packed and ready when she heard him. She smiled at Roland who ran into her arms. She went from smiling, happy to see him, to worried when she saw the bandage on his head. There was a bruise around the bandage. "Oh Roland!" She hugged him and looked up when Robin returned, wearing a change of clean clothes and carrying a bag.

Robin grinned when he saw Roland with Regina. The sight that greeted him was one he wanted to happen more than anything. He wanted Regina to be the mother of his son. He wanted them to be a family.

Regina looked at Roland. "How about I ride with you and your daddy? Your father and I need to talk. I promise it's going to be okay."

Roland nodded. He felt better when he was with Regina or with his mommy. He knew his mommy looked different at times, but she was good to him. He didn't want to be alone with daddy. Not when he was mean or drunk. "Okay." He nodded as he held onto her.

Lily looked at Regina. "He's afraid of his father." She informed her.

Robin snapped at Lily. "Mind your own business!"

Emma returned with Zelena, having finished helping her with her stuff. Regina informed them she was going to ride with Roland and Robin. Emma didn't like the idea of Regina being with Robin. But she knew she would be okay as long as Roland was there with them. She also knew Robin wouldn't think of hurting Regina. "Let's go." They returned the keys to the landlord and helped Zelena get into the back seat of Emma's bug as Lily rode in the front with Emma.

Regina drove behind them, not wanting Robin to drive while intoxicated. She made sure he sat in the back while Roland sat up front with her so Robin could sleep off the alcohol he'd consumed earlier.

Zelena looked at Lily and Emma, she couldn't help but start noticing some things about them. They had similar bone structures, same hands, same cheekbones, same noses, the eye shape was the same. Except one was dark and the other was light. She thought they could pass for sisters. "So how do you two know each other?" She asked, curious about this new person.

Emma and Lily smiled at each other. "This is Lily. She is Maleficent's daughter and my childhood friend." Emma began.

Lily continued. "We were best friends. I'd like to be again." She informed Emma before looking at Zelena. "She was my partner in crime. Emma and I got into all kinds of trouble together." She smirked. Those were the best times of her life.

Zelena couldn't seem to take her eyes off the blonde. She noticed Emma watching her through the rearview mirror and blushed slightly? "Emma? Trouble? I never thought I would hear two words in the same sentence." Zelena smiled before wincing when she felt her lip threaten to split open again.

Emma laughed. "Yeah! That was us. Two peas in a pod, those were fun times." She winked. Her wrist started itching again. "Best friends, thick as thieves." She smirked, looking at the brunette next to her.

Lily then took the opportunity to ask Emma some questions. "So you have a kid? How did that happen? You share him with the Evil Queen?"

Emma got serious. "I met this guy after I ran away from my last foster family. I was tired of being shuffled around from foster home to foster home a couple times a year. Having enough of the foster system, I left. I was seventeen years old. He was much older than I was. But I told him I wasn't interested in him. Not that way. I just didn't swing that way." She shook her head.

Zelena's eyebrows rose at that tidbit. Interesting.

Emma continued. "One night we had too much to drink. He decided to take advantage of how much alcohol I had consumed that night in order to have sex with me, even though he knew I wasn't interested in men. He'd taken advantage of me and claimed he was just lonely, and needed release. He never used a condom that night. I was drunk, young, and naive. I woke up the next day fuzzy about what happened the night before. He admitted what he had done to me. I was pissed off of course, and disgusted with him. We never had sex again. I ended up doing a favor for Neal. That's what he said his name was. And I put this bag of items in a locker for him. He gave me a watch. I ended up arrested and in handcuffs, carted off to prison for a crime I never committed. Neal vanished, never to be found again. He set me up. I ended up in prison, alone and pregnant. I gave birth to my son behind bars. I had no choice but to give him up for adoption because I wouldn't be out in time to raise him the way I'd hoped. Instead, he ended up being adopted by Regina. Talk about fate. Ten years later, he found out about me, he ran away from home, came to Boston where I was living… He found me, and had come with a stolen credit card which he swiped from Mary Margaret who was his teacher… That's…"

"Snow White." They replied together at the same time. Lily laughed. "So your kid pulled a classic Emma Swan move? The same move I taught you?" She smirked. "Way to go kid!" She grinned at the irony of it.

Emma snorted. "I guess he did. Well he brought me to Storybrooke and told me this story of how his adoptive mother was the evil queen. Of course I didn't believe him at first." She shook her head. "But yeah, that's how I met Regina and we got off to a rocky start, butted heads a lot at the beginning."

Lily nodded. "But still, that asshole Neal, what he did to you, I'd kill him for what he did to you." She didn't like what he did to Emma and it showed.

Zelena harrumphed from the back seat. "I already did that. Didn't know the story of how Henry came to be…" she grimaced. "Sorry I didn't know you've been in prison. Well in that case, I'm real glad I killed him for you sugar." She sighed, feeling like she was still learning a lot about Emma, like the fact she had been a foster kid. "I guess you never found a family if you ran away at seventeen?" She asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Came close once but I never stuck around long enough to find a family who wanted me. They kept sending me back. Said I was more trouble than I was worth. Nobody could handle me. They didn't want someone like me to be their daughter."

Lily reached out and took a hold of Emma's hand. "I'm sorry Em. I know I didn't make it easy for you either. I did get you kicked out of two or three homes. I can't help but think that was my fault." She grimaced at the memory.

Zelena swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Emma had been abandoned all her life? Countless times, from what it sounded like. It made her story seem like small potatoes compared to Emma's story. But at the same time, she was realizing they had more in common after all. They'd both been unwanted from the time they were babies.

Emma sighed, giving Lily's hand a reassuring squeeze. "No, Lily. It's not your fault. I was a kid when I said it was your fault. But that's because I wanted a family so bad. Yes, you lied to me. But I'd forgiven you for that when I realized I may have been too hasty when pushing you away. I wish I never did that. I would have much rather kept you as my best friend had I known I wouldn't ever find what I was looking for. You made my life worth living when we first crossed paths. If I could redo one moment in my life, it would be that day. I would take back my words and I would have run away with you. You're my best friend Lily Page. Now and forever."

Lily grinned when Emma said that. It took off the huge weight that had been on her shoulders ever since that day of their last fight. "And you're my best friend, Emma Swan. Now and forever." They held hands grinning until they broke away and began scratching their wrists at the same time. "What the…"

The Welcome to Storybrooke sign came into view as they crossed the townline. The moment they did, Emma slammed her foot on the brakes and the yellow bug came to a screeching halt, turning and skidding sideways and almost hitting the sign.

Both Emma and Lily doubled over as magic flooded through them. Emma had expected it before, but had not expected it to be this strong or powerful.

Zelena finally got her magic back and when she did, she was able to heal her own wounds. She looked at Emma and Lily, watching them with interest, seeing something big was happening with them. She could sense truly powerful magic coming from them. Much more so than she had ever seen Emma having before.

Emma and Lily both moaned in surprise at the intensity of the magic flooding them, filling them in ways that had never happened before. Their wrists burned and glowed. Emma's eyes widened in surprise as she held her own hand, wrist facing her as she saw a glowing shape of the crescent moon staring up at her.

Lily gasped in surprise as she raised her own hand, showing the glowing star on her wrist as she looked at Emma, realizing suddenly the true meaning of the crimson marks burning on their wrists. All her life, she'd had the star birthmark and when the Apprentice told her what to look for when she would be reunited with her sister, she had not expected for her to come in the form of Emma Swan. Tears began falling down her cheeks. Both of their eyes were glowing neon green. "Emma! You're my sister!"

Just then, Regina pulled to a stop, next to Emma's car. She rolled down the window just as Robin sat up in the back seat, rubbing at his eyes. "You alright Emma?"

Emma's eyes watered as she looked at Lily, remembering the story Lily shared with her about what the Apprentice said. She had so many burning questions as she wondered how the hell she ended up being the daughter of the Charmings if they were not her real parents. That would mean Maleficent was actually her mother. Her jaw opened and closed a couple of times in shock. She almost didn't hear Regina asking her a question. The power she felt burning inside was telling her that yes! Lily was indeed her twin sister. She inhaled deeply, realizing she could smell things much clearly. She heard things from miles away. She could hear the two of their hearts pumping in unison. Her vision was super clear. "Lily." She felt her sister grab her and hug her tightly as they finally reunited as sisters. Their wrists still glowing a bright crimson red.

Regina gasped, seeing that something had clearly changed. She looked at Zelena. "What's going on?" She also noticed that Zelena no longer had a black eye or a busted lip. She supposed it was a result of crossing the town line. She'd also gotten her magic back.

Zelena smiled brightly, still in awe of what had happened. "Emma just found out she isn't a Charming. She and Lily are sisters." She smirked, seeing Regina's jaw drop.

Regina was so surprised. She had no idea Emma was Maleficent's daughter all along. She knew then that the older dragon was going to be in for the surprise of her life. She took out her phone and called Mal. When she got through, she replied. "Hey Mal, it's me. We're back and so are both your daughters. You'll never believe it… We're on our way to Granny's. Oh you are? Alright, see you soon." She ended the call as she looked at Emma and Lily. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the mark on Emma's wrist as well as the one on Lily's wrist. "I just told your mother we made it back. She's waiting at Granny's. We'd better get going." She would need to get used to the fact that Emma was Maleficent's daughter and not the Charmings'. A part of her was looking forward to seeing the look on the faces of those Charmings. It put a smile on her face.

Emma shared a look with Lily, still in shock over what happened as they got going. Soon, they drove into town. Emma saw Maleficent standing outside of Granny's and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She parked her car and they got out and helped Zelena out as well.

Maleficent had a nervous smile on her face as she saw Emma get out of the car and then she saw Lily for the first time. She could see that Emma was nervous about something.

The Charmings had arrived at the same time and were hoping that Emma would be calm enough now to talk with them.

Lily gave the Charmings a cold look that could kill, wanting more than anything to destroy them on the spot. Just then, she saw Snow White reach out to Emma, she almost growled, prepared to defend her sister but Emma steered Lily away from them, not wanting to deal with them right now.

Emma brought Lily over to Maleficent. She struggled with what to say to this woman who was her birth mother. "Uhm this is your daughter, Lily..."

Maleficent looked at Lily and smiled. She inhaled deeply and could smell her daughters. Both of them. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked from Lily to Emma. They smelled alike. "What…"

Lily turned her wrist and showed Maleficent the star on her wrist before she took a hold of Emma's hand and turned it as well.

Maleficent's eyes widened in shock when she saw the marks on their wrists. She remembered seeing them as babies when Gold helped her find out what happened to them. She remembered seeing the very same marks on their wrists. She could smell their dragons. She knew without doubt, they were her daughters. Her questions would have to wait. All she wanted, all she needed right now was to hold her babies in her arms. She opened her arms and pulled both Emma and Lily into her arms and held them tightly. "Oh my babies! My beautiful babies! I love you!" She gasped, inhaling deeply so she could memorize their scents. A tear broke free and fell down her cheek as she held them in her arms.

Emma allowed herself to sink into her mother's embrace, feeling Lily do the same as they inhaled deeply in unison. Suddenly, they felt the bond between mother and daughters and it bound them closer, making them feel secure and loved in their mother's arms. Emma and Lily were able to finally let go of any reservations they'd felt before. Their walls came down as they reunited with their mother, reveling in their mother's scent.

Regina smiled, watching her old friend with her daughters. Just then, the Charmings came up to Regina.

"What the hell is Maleficent doing with our daughter?!" Mary Margaret asked. She wanted to get Emma away from the dragon and her demon spawns… she frowned, wondering where the other daughter was.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my colorful imagination. Wow! Now Zelena is back in Storybrooke. What kind of trouble will she get into? Will she carry out her threat against Robin? Or will she be stopped? What will Emma do? How will Regina react to what the Savior does next? How does Maleficent and her daughters react to what the Charmings will do or have done? Who let Hook out?! Oops!

For Lynkfan

###############

Regina narrowed her eyes at Mary Margaret before giving her a truly smug smile. Oh yes, she was most definitely getting a kick out of this. "Looks to me like they're celebrating a family reunion."

Mary Margaret continued frowning, distracted from her thoughts. "I thought Maleficent had two daughters."

David looked at his wife, as he finished talking on his cellphone. "I need to take care of something back at the station." He kissed her cheek before looking at Regina and then frowning at the sight of Emma with Maleficent. He wanted to know what was happening, but at the same time, he also wanted to take care of a more pressing matter before anyone else noticed. He took off, moving quickly.

Regina stared at Mary Margaret. "She does. I'll let you think about that for a while." She smirked and then looked around wondering where Robin went off to. She then realized Robin wasn't the only one missing. She gave a start when she realized Zelena was missing as well. She then remembered that her sister had threatened to kill Robin as soon as they got back to Storybrooke. She couldn't help but be worried about them.

Ruby came out, curious about what was happening with Emma and Maleficent. The moment she took a whiff of the scents in the air, her eyes widened in surprise as she joined Regina and Mary Margaret. "Why does Emma smell like…" She stopped when Regina cut her off abruptly. "What?"

"Robin's missing and so is my sister. I need to find them. Can you sniff them out?" Regina asked, worried about where they had gone off to. At the same time, she had not wanted Ruby to tell Mary Margaret what Emma smelled like yet. She wanted Snow to stew in it for a while longer.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as she realized they were onto something. "Um well… David's… He's arrested the Wicked Witch." She replied, almost smugly.

Ruby was surprised to hear they were back in town. "What about Emma? She's the sheriff. It's her business to know what's going on." A part of her was wondering why David had not bothered to tell Emma what he was going to do with Zelena.

Regina had mixed feelings about the fact they arrested her sister. How had David known to arrest her sister? She narrowed her eyes at Mary Margaret. She was the Mayor and should know what was going on. She didn't like being the last one to know certain things. Especially since Zelena was still her sister whether or not she liked it. It was her business to know what they were up to regarding her sister. "You knew didn't you? That's why you came here to distract me. Who. Told. You about my sister?" She stared at Mary Margaret, expecting an answer from her.

"What? I… No I didn't…" Mary Margaret stuttered as she tried to talk her way out of it. She was acting way too obvious.

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed, not believing a word she said. Not for one minute. It was time to do something about it one way or another. She moved over to where Maleficent and her daughters were. "Emma…"

Mary Margaret tried to stop her from telling Emma. She knew Emma would always find a way to rescue everyone. Especially the villains. It seemed to be an ongoing pattern with her daughter. That irritated her to no end. First it was Regina and then she was out running off to rescue Maleficent's daughters and now there was this possibility that Emma would want to protect Zelena. She didn't understand why. Not when Robin informed them that Emma was being way too protective of the wicked witch right now. Well she wasn't having any of it. She hoped that Emma would have the common sense not to bother with Zelena. "No please! She doesn't need to...know…" she met the steely gaze of her daughter. She knew her daughter had heard what she said and closed her eyes, cursing under her breath wondering why she had to open her mouth about it like that.

Emma looked over at Regina. "What's going on?" She then heard what Mary Margaret said and her hackles rose. More secrets? She didn't trust that woman. Not anymore. Not since she found out the hand she played in what happened with Mal… Her mother and sister and herself. She glared at the petite woman.

Regina brushed Mary Margaret off. "We have a problem. David's gone and arrested my sister."

Emma looked at the mayor and sighed. She could see Regina had been debating with herself on whether or not that was a good thing. She could understand where she was coming from. She continued glaring at the woman who used to be her mother for the past four years of her life. It was then, she noticed Hook was free and was standing there, watching them. He had the nerve to blow her a kiss and wink at her. "What the hell is that pirate doing out...?! I'm the damned sheriff. You're supposed to let me know when… And now Zelena?! You know what… This is NOT your job! I will deal with this myself!" She growled as she left for the station. Maleficent and Lily went with her, curious about what Emma's intentions were.

Mary Margaret frowned. "Since when does Maleficent like to follow my daughter around? She has no right! Her and her demon spawn…" she huffed. What the hell was going on? She stormed off, wanting to take Neal home.

Ruby was surprised to hear what Snow was saying about Maleficent's daughters. When Snow left she turned to look at Regina. "Doesn't she know what she just called Emma? I can smell her. She doesn't smell anything like…"

Regina sighed as she looked at the werewolf. "She doesn't know that Emma isn't their daughter. She's…"

"A dragon. Yeah I noticed." Ruby nodded as she followed Regina to the sheriff's station. Her shift was over and she'd worked temporarily at the station while Emma and Regina went to find and bring back Lily. She was still digesting the fact Emma was actually Maleficent's daughter and had Lily as her sister. She knew they were sisters by the way they smelled. Actually, she'd noticed Emma was different from the first time she met her, but had not said anything about it then. It wasn't her place and she knew what Snow was like. She had not noticed Emma was actually a Dragon all along until now. Things were starting to make sense to her.

When Emma arrived at the station, she was appalled to see that Zelena was currently in a cell and to top it off, wearing a magical barring bracelet that one of the dwarves crafted and put on her. Robin was standing there with a very arrogant smile on his face. The bastard!

Emma glared at David who had already processed the arrest and had her fingerprints put into the system. She saw red as she stormed up to him. "What the hell do you think you've done?! What reason do you have for keeping Zelena Here?"

David replied. "Fraud and threatening to murder Robin. Not to forget everything she's done to our family!"

Emma scoffed. "Technically, she died. That's double jeopardy for you. Legally she did her time already when she died. Just because she was masquerading as Marian during her time here… That doesn't count as she didn't go out of her way to hurt anyone physically. As for what Robin said about her, you can't keep her here based on what he said! It's his word against hers! That's not enough to keep her here! She was assaulted by HIM! He beat her throughout the entire time she stayed with him, trapped and not able to get away from that bastard…"

"She doesn't have a mark on her. She's not fit to be that baby's mother. Yeah Robin told me about the baby. She should stay here until the baby is born and then Robin can take the..." David replied.

"Oh hell no!" Emma scoffed. "In New York she had a black eye, busted lip and numerous bruises all over her body. I saw it with my eyes. So did Lily. So did Regina. You'd take his word over mine? We're witnesses to what he did to Zelena. He tried to lie his way out of it… Inner lie detector remember?" She smirked when she saw the indecision in his eyes. "Did you see Roland? Did you know he pushed him roughly when he was drunk and he walked in on Robin beating Zelena black and blue and bleeding?! Roland fell and hit his head trying to defend her! He had to get stitches! Still think Robin's fit to be that baby's father knowing he beat her even while knowing she's pregnant with his child?!"

"She took my son. She almost killed yours…" He started. He could not believe Emma was defending the Wicked Witch of the West. Why was she being so defensive or protective of the bitch who kidnapped his son moments after being born and had harmed Emma's son? He couldn't understand it at all. "Why are you being so protective of HER?! Why does she deserve to have you defending that… That bitch?!"

Emma stared him down. She knew what he was asking, but didn't have the answer for him. "That's between me and Zelena. And what the hell is Hook doing out of jail? You let him out?! Behind my back?!" Emma was furious that David acted like he was the boss when clearly she was. "He belongs in that cell!" She turned to glare at Robin. "And so does he!"

"Well you weren't here so I said he could go…" David tried to explain. "You know he loves you and I just…"

"The fuck you did! I don't care! I'm the damned sheriff not you! It's my call to make. Not yours!" Emma growled. "Take your badge off. Give me your gun." She was seething mad.

Robin moved in front of Emma, getting into her face. "No. You can't do that! You have no right! Women shouldn't have that kind of power…"

Regina gave Robin an incredulous look when he said that. "Excuse me?" She couldn't believe what she heard Robin say.

David's jaw dropped at the audacity of Emma talking to him like that. "I'm your father! That's no way to be speaking to me! I deserve more respect than that!"

Maleficent laughed when she heard what David said. She also suspected she knew why Emma was being very protective of the redhead. Lily sneered at David and scoffed.

Emma snapped as she waved her hand and sent Robin flying into the opposite wall. "No you're not." She deadpanned as she glared at David. "Don't make me ask you twice!" She growled. Her hands turned into fists as she felt the urge to use them yet again.

David huffed angrily as he tossed his badge and gun onto the desk before he stormed off with Robin scrambling after him before Emma could have the chance to arrest him for assault. Emma took a deep breath before she took the badge and gun and looked at Ruby. "You want his job?" She asked. She trusted Ruby more than she trusted David. Emma sighed, knowing she would have to deal with Robin sooner or later.

Ruby stuttered, surprised at what Emma was offering. She was worried Snow would be mad at her for taking her husband's job. But at the same time, she really needed the extra money and was willing to work there part time so she could help Granny with the diner and bed and breakfast. A small part of her wanted to stick it to Snow for what she called Maleficent and her daughters. Ruby found displeasure at what Snow had said about them. "Don't mind if I do." She nodded and smiled when Emma gave her the gun and badge. She knew she would deal with Snow sooner or later. There were so many things she wanted to say to her. She didn't know where things would stand between them afterwards. But there were things that needed to be said.

Emma moved to the cell and let Zelena out. She wasn't about to let the redhead stay there any longer than she had to.

"Emma, are you sure this is wise? What if my sister decides to turn against you, against us all…" Regina looked at her sister who was sneering at her.

Zelena replied snidely. "You'd like that wouldn't you sis?" She smirked as she stepped out of her cell. She had thoroughly enjoyed the way Emma defended her to that damned idiot and to Robin. And now Emma wasn't letting Regina stop her either. She found herself smiling smugly at her sister.

Emma looked at Regina as she moved closer to the redhead. "I'm not worried. Everyone deserves a second chance. Like I said."

Zelena smiled at the blonde and licked her lips sensually. "Even the wicked?" She smiled flirtatiously at Emma much to the chagrin of the Mayor of Storybrooke. She swore she could feel her sister staring daggers at her and she didn't give a damn.

Emma smiled at the wicked witch, taking ahold of her hand. "Especially the wicked." She winked as they left the station and went to look for the dwarf responsible for putting the magic binding bracelet on Zelena's wrist. She wasn't happy that David had undermined her Authority as the sheriff of Storybrooke. He'd created more problems for her to deal with. She had not noticed the way Regina was looking at their hands as they left the station.

Maleficent shared a knowing smile with Lily as they left with Emma and Zelena. Lily began wondering what the deal was with Emma and Zelena. Maleficent chuckled softly, having heard her daughter's thoughts. *I suspect your sister has found her mate. Dragons tend to be extremely protective of their mates and family.* she also thought back to when she heard what David said about Zelena hurting Emma's son. She would need to find out more about that later. Especially since it seemed like Emma had chosen Zelena to be her mate.

Lily's eyes widened as she realized she could communicate with her mother telepathically. "Well that's something isn't it?" She smirked.

Emma kept her cool, having heard her mother and sister speak using their link with each other. It made her think about things that had happened ever since they got Zelena out of that apartment she'd shared with Robin. She knew right then and there, that she would never let anyone hurt Zelena or her unborn child. Was it true? Was she protective of Zelena because she'd somehow chosen her to be her mate? She'd been protective of her from the very first moment she had stepped into that apartment.

Zelena knew there were things they needed to talk about soon. And she loved the way it felt to be holding hands with her Savior. She found herself biting her lips as she thought about everything that led to this moment in her life. She had a feeling things were changing for them and realized she was falling hard for the blonde. Yet at the same time, she had so much remorse for what she put Emma and Henry through. She hoped it wasn't too late to try making amends with them. She had every intention to make it up to them one way or another. She was going to do whatever it took to make things right with them. Especially Henry. Now that she was going to be a mother, her maternal instincts were coming out in spades. The last thing she ever wanted to do was disappoint her child. She didn't want to fail him or her. She wouldn't do to them what Cora Mills did to her. Ever since she had gotten to know Roland, she'd found herself developing feelings for him. Even though she never gave birth to him, she had a soft spot for him. Since he defended her honor several times, she knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. Motherhood had clearly changed her for the better. And now she was falling in love with Emma Swan, she wanted to prove to her that they could be happy together. She would do it, starting with Henry and getting him to forgive her, and if he was anything like his blonde mother, hopefully, he would give her a second chance.

###############

Ruby looked at Regina. "You look like you're in need of someone to talk with. Is everything okay?"

Regina sighed deeply. Seeing the way Zelena had walked off with Emma, hand in hand was bothering her more than she was willing to admit. She shook her head. "No. I just need to talk with Robin and find out what the hell is going on with him. Can you believe he's been beating my sister up?"

###############

Emma found Doc and cornered him. "Did you do this?" She gestured to Zelena's wrist.

Doc nodded. "I did upon the Prince's orders. Robin requested it of us so when Charming gave me the go ahead, I did what I was told. I thought she was supposed to be in jail." He looked nervously at the redhead.

Emma stared him down. "Charming doesn't have the authority to do something like this…" The dwarf interrupted her.

"But he's the Prince. We must adhere to his laws." Doc insisted.

Emma scoffed. "Not in this world. You're not in the damned enchanted forest! This is MY world and here I am the sheriff! I am the law. Not your damned Prince. You will take this off her wrist right now."

Doc stood his ground. "Is that any way to talk about your father? You're awfully disrespectful and an ungrateful brat! He should take you over his knee and…"

Emma grabbed the dwarf by his throat. "I've got news for you…" Her eyes began to glow neon green. "Your Prince Charming… He isn't…" She sneered as she got into his face. The dwarf paled considerably. "My father. Now you will take this bracelet off this pretty lady's wrist. Or I will feed you to my mother for your insubordination." Emma smirked as she turned to look at Maleficent as Doc's eyes followed hers and he began to tremble in her grip. The dragon was her mother? He gulped and whimpered.

Maleficent smiled darkly as she stalked forward as if to prepare to be fed. Lily laughed, loving the way Emma was dealing with that imp.

The redhead loved what her Emma was doing to that munchkin. Zelena grinned as she held her hand out for Doc. "Yes please. It's starting to itch like crazy."

The dwarf jerked his head up and down, breathing a sigh of relief when Emma set him back down. He moved over to the redhead, watching her warily when he took the bracelet off her wrist.

"Thanks Munchkin." Zelena smiled brightly, flexing her hands and feeling the magic come back to them. She then looked at Emma. "So am I free to go back to my farmhouse? Is it still mine?" She hoped it was.

"I'm a dwarf!" Doc muttered under his breath before he ran off, fearful that Zelena would try to retaliate.

Emma smiled at the redhead. "It is, if you promise to stay away from Robin for now. I don't want to give him incentive to go after you again. You do have your baby to think about now." She reminded her.

Maleficent could see Emma was empathic to Zelena seeing she was a mother too. She understood that feeling all too well and was proud of her daughter. "Well you should probably have someone stay with you just in case those fools try to go after you." Her eyes twinkled as she made the suggestion. She knew exactly what she was doing,

Emma heard what her mother said and smiled. "You know, that's not a bad idea. I could stay with her." Her dragon would do whatever it took to keep her mate close.

Zelena smiled at the gesture. "I would love to share my home with you, Emma. Perhaps your mother and sister would like to join us as well?" She offered, batting her eyelashes while giving Emma a winning smile.

Lily smirked when she heard the redhead's offer. "Oh that will definitely add fuel to the fire. Those Charmings seemed hellbent on destroying you."

Maleficent smiled and nodded. "I am certain it will be a better place to stay in than that Cabin Gold had us staying at. Who cares what those Charmings think. Emma is old enough to decide what she wants to do." She had yet to hear about what Zelena put her daughter through. But all that would come out soon enough. She had a feeling that whatever happened, Zelena regretted her actions. She could tell by the way Zelena and Emma were looking at each other, they were falling in love. It wouldn't be long before they would be mated. It was inevitable. Zelena had gone from being a thorn in her daughter's side, to being her whole world. It was evident in how protective Emma was of her mate.

"Good! Then it's settled. Let's go home so I can take a shower." Zelena smiled as they left the station together.

###############

Regina found herself telling Ruby everything that was bothering her as Ruby decided to take the Mayor to the White Rabbit. She figured the Mayor needed a drinking buddy and a listening ear. She was surprised to hear about what Robin did to Zelena and didn't like it one bit. "Well, you know Emma's right. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even your sister does too, even with what she did to you. Maybe once you talk things out with Zelena and get past everything that happened, maybe she will come to realize she needs you in her life too. Family is everything. It's important, it's forever. Who knows, you could even learn to forgive each other and maybe start over. I know what she did was awful, but she paid for it big time by living with that bastard who hurt her like that. Ask yourself this, would you want to stay with a man who clearly thinks so little of women and has beaten up a pregnant woman, drunk or not? Only a coward would do something like that. He's weak. If that were me, you know what I would do." She watched Regina's reaction to everything she had to say to her about what she thought of the whole situation with Robin and Zelena. If she were in Zelena's shoes and he had done that to her, Ruby would destroy him without a second thought. "I mean she's your family and Robin hurt her. She could have lost the baby with the way he beat her. You told me your mother abandoned her when she was a baby. You said she blamed you for how your mother chose you over her. That's why she became bitter and hateful. She pretends it's nothing but she's hurting inside and then Robin comes along and hurts her physically. It's no wonder she wants to kill him."

Regina nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "You're right, Ruby. Thanks for your feedback. I appreciate it. Shall we get back to Granny and Henry?" She asked, feeling more than ready to get out of there. Ruby had given her plenty to think about and she knew she would need to talk with Robin soon. And most of all, she knew she needed to speak with Zelena and work out their issues. Ruby had opened her eyes and made her see things from Zelena's perspective and she didn't like what she saw. She would need to do something about it. She would probably talk with her sister first before confronting Robin. A part of her was still feeling jealous of the way Zelena and Emma were getting cozy with each other. She'd kept that part from Ruby, not wanting to talk about the other sore subject that was more recent and she was still reeling from it. She still didn't know how to deal with that issue. Especially since she had not tried anything with Emma yet. She had not made the effort to see if there was something that could happen between them. Was it too late? Should she let it go and try moving on from it?

Ruby was glad to see their talk helped the Mayor to understand things better now. But at the same time, she felt there was something else bothering Regina. She let it go for now, knowing that if Regina wanted to talk about it, she would. She then took her to the bed and breakfast where Henry and Granny were waiting for them. As soon as they arrived, Ruby lit up. "Hey Granny we're back…"

Just then, Henry showed up after hanging out with his friends. He was glad to see his mom. "You're back! Hey I tried to see if Ma was okay but then she was distracted. What happened? Sounded like there was an emergency or something." It was a good thing for him that Granny and Ruby were always there for him when his family was busy or something had come up.

Granny brought them to the dining room and brought out some dessert she'd baked. She had a feeling Regina needed this and so did Henry. "He's been asking me questions I have no way of answering." She'd only caught a glimpse of what happened.

Regina sat down with her son and with Ruby and Granny joining them. "Henry, something has happened. Remember when we left to find Maleficent's daughter and bring her to her mother? How Maleficent has two daughters and wouldn't know who her second daughter was until your mom brought Lily back?"

Henry nodded. "Did ma find the other daughter for Maleficent? And why was Zelena with her when you came with Robin and Roland?"

Regina took a deep breath, sharing a look with Ruby who nodded and smiled, encouraging her to tell Henry everything. She looked back at Henry. "Whatever I have to share with you three cannot get to Mary Margaret or David yet. Emma needs to tell them herself so keep this to yourselves." When they nodded, she continued. "It turns out that Emma is also Maleficent's daughter. The moment she returned with Lily, her birthmark appeared once they crossed over the townline together. We don't know how that happened or what really happened yet. But the Charmings are not her parents. Lily is her twin sister."

Granny gasped and was thoroughly floored by what Regina shared with them. A part of her felt bad for the Charmings until Ruby spoke up.

"Mary Margaret doesn't know yet, but she had the nerve to throw in Maleficent's face that her daughters were monsters like her. She called them demon spawns." She scoffed and shook her head.

Granny's lips grew tight as she realized what Ruby was saying. "How dare she?! Why that…" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence when she remembered Henry was there.

Henry was shocked at what he was hearing. "You mean Maleficent is my grandma and Lily my aunt?" Why was Mary Margaret calling them names like that? He couldn't understand. He knew he would need to get used to the changes happening in his family.

Regina nodded. "There's more…" She sighed deeply. "When we went to rescue Robin from Zelena, turned out it wasn't Robin who needed to be rescued. He's been hurting Zelena and knew she wasn't Marian all along. She's pregnant and he's been hurting them even after finding out she is having his baby. Your mother decided to rescue Zelena and brought her back with them. Roland is afraid of Robin now and he's got a drinking problem. I'm going to see if I can't work things out with my sister. Family is family and she needs to learn what it's like to be a part of our family. Like your blonde mother, she's been abandoned. Maybe we should give her another chance, like your blonde mother is so fond of saying. What do you think?" She asked her son.

Henry broke out into a huge smile. "I say, let's do it!" The adults in the room all smiled at what he said. If anyone was quick to forgive, it was Henry. He just wanted everyone to get along.

Regina smiled brightly, she was proud of her son. She'd raised him the right way. She caught the way Ruby was smiling at her and chuckled softly. Ruby winked at the Mayor and gave her a wolfish grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So it looks like Emma and Zelena are growing even closer. Regina is jealous. But Ruby is there for her. Will she realize it soon? Henry is ready to forgive Zelena. Emma and our redhead still need to have a talk. Mal knows something happened and knows whatever did, that Zelena regrets what happened. What will the Charmings do next? What about Robin or Killian? Emma and Lily need to do something together and Mal needs some family time with her girls too. What will become of Roland? Granny will start noticing some things have changed. If Emma is Maleficent's daughter, what became of the baby the Charmings had? Who was she? So many things are happening around the corner…

###############

When they arrived at the farmhouse, Zelena put her luggage down and took a look around. She found the perfect room for Roland and put his stuff in there before she used magic to put her belongings in her room. Even though this wasn't Oz, it felt good to be back in her own home. She'd grown up on Oz, carried away from the Enchanted Forest to the land of Oz. Cora Mills had sent her there, not wanting to have a baby born out of wedlock who wasn't of Royal blood. She felt as if her daughter would be a burden on her and would prevent her from marrying into Royalty. A couple walking on the road towards the Emerald City had found this baby by the side of the road and had taken her in after she'd saved the man's life from a falling branch. The man was spooked and knew there was something terribly wrong with that baby. His wife on the other hand, she fell in love with this precious baby girl and had named her Zelena. Against her husband's wishes, she'd taken her home with every intention of raising her. Unfortunately, she died not much longer afterwards. It happened when Zelena was very young and her father had blamed her for his wife's death. He took to alcohol and began verbally and emotionally abusing Zelena until he started getting physical. He was afraid of Zelena's powers and had thrown it into her face that he wasn't her father and that she was always Wicked. She tried to be a good girl for him, but it was never good enough for him. Since she had powers and magic, it was a truly wicked thing. An evil abnormally. She always knew he hated her, but when her mother died, she took upon the responsibility to look after her father and care for him. That was until that day he threw it in her face that she was not his daughter, just a wicked wicked thing. She left home that day, never to return again.

She left for the Emerald City and met the Wizard who in turn revealed what he knew about where she came from and the fact she had a half sister who was still learning from Rumplestiltskin how to use magic. She'd been his student and had been raised by their mother. She became jealous and bitter towards Regina because she felt their mother, Cora had abandoned her for her younger sister without knowing the entire story of what had really happened. Growing up unwanted, abandoned, feared due to her magic abilities and labled as Wicked, thusly, the Wicked Witch was born.

She'd been very horrible, wanting to destroy her sister and her loved ones. She had hurt those who had gotten close to Regina. The Charmings, she stole their son moments after he was born. She tried to use Killian to poison Emma and had almost strangled Henry. Had she known that Killian wouldn't be able to get close enough to Emma, she would have tried something else. But then again, she had not known Emma didn't kiss men. She preferred women. For that, she was glad that her attempts to hurt Emma had failed. She still needed to make it up to Henry for wanting to strangle him.

Zelena moved to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down. "Does anyone want something to drink? I could brew some coffee or some tea, maybe make some lemonade?"

Maleficent smiled as she waved her hand and instantly, there were bottles of Blood Wine in the fridge. She looked at her daughters. "It's time I introduce you two to our brand of drink. Dragons must have their Blood Wine."

Emma shared a look with Lily. "Blood wine? Is it made with…"

"Real blood?" Both Emma and Lily finished their question in unision.

Zelena decided to make a pitcher of lemonade, knowing that Roland would want to drink that. At the same time, she was intrigued by what Maleficent and her daughters were talking about. She also made some iced tea and brewed some coffee for the heck of it. She just loved the smell of coffee and was happy to be home and gladder still to have company. She just couldn't stop stealing glances at Emma.

The older blonde chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I will teach you two how to make this, but it nourishes our kind and should you ever become expectant mothers, it would still be safe to drink. It is nothing like those man-made wines or their alcoholic beverages. Ours is much more potent and relaxes us." She waved her hand and glasses of blood wine appeared in front of the three of them. "Try it, you'll love it, trust me." She began sipping her wine. Her eyes glowed as she smiled with contentment.

Emma looked at her sister before she took the glass in her hand and sniffed. The moment she smelled its contents, her mouth watered. She took a sip, moaning with surprise at how good it tasted. It did more than relax her. It warmed her up inside and she felt her dragon purr with satisfaction. Clearly, this drink was an aphrodisiac to their kind. "Mmmm! I love this!" Her eyes glowed golden. A sure sign that her dragon was happy.

Lily grinned, liking what she was seeing on her sister's face as she tried her drink. Soon, she was moaning happily and having the exact same reaction to her drink as Emma and their mother were. "Oh yeah, I definitely see the appeal." She smirked.

Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face, happy to see her girls were enjoying their drinks just as much as she was. She looked up when Zelena returned and joined them at the table with a cup of tea in her hand.

Zelena smiled at the dragons as she sat down. "I'm glad you three are here right now, because there are some things I need to talk with Emma about. I don't want there to be any secrets or misunderstandings. I want you both here to hear what I need to say to Emma. This isn't easy for me, but it needs to be said." She turned her attention on Emma and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Emma…" She sighed, trying to figure out where to start.

Maleficent sipped her drink and sat back. She watched the array of emotions on the redhead's face and knew they were about to find out some things that may be unpleasant and perhaps Emma and Zelena would come to terms with whatever she needed to get off her chest.

Lily had to open her mouth. "Does this have anything to do with what you put my sister through? Whatever that asshole tree hugger was talking about earlier?" She asked.

Emma looked at her sister and sighed before she looked at Zelena. She realized if there was a good time to talk about what happened in the past, it would be right now. "It's okay Zelena. Tell me." She could see the remorse in her eyes and reached out taking ahold of her hand. "What is it?"

Zelena sighed deeply and nodded. She knew Lily had every right to ask and was defensive of her blonde sister. "Yes, Lily. It has everything to do with what I did. I'm not going to make excuses for my actions against your sister. What I did was wrong. It was stupid. I was desperate to do things to change my life. I hurt so many people. I allowed my hatred for Regina to blind me. I should never have tried to take your powers away. I'm glad I failed at that when I tried to get that pirate to kiss you and destroy your powers. I wanted to travel back in time and make it to where my sister was never born. Everyone kept telling me it could never happen, that it was impossible. But I did it. Just for the wrong reasons. I did not think about the consequences of my actions. And then that day… Right before you and that pirate went back in time… I tried to strangle your son in order to get you to give me what I want… Um… What Regina had… I needed. I wish I never did that. I wish I knew you before all that happened. I…" Her voice broke. Her eyes watered. "I didn't know you. I didn't know your story or how you grew up or what happened to you before all this. I am so very sorry for what I did to you, to your boy. I was angry, bitter and hateful. A spiteful bitch. I was unwanted as a baby, abandoned and I blamed my sister for my life. I have this deep hatred inside me. But since taking care of Roland and getting pregnant… Speaking of which, had I known Robin was going to do to me what he did… I would never have allowed myself to get close to him like that. Still, it's not this baby's fault his or her father is a jackass… I wish he wasn't the father… But anyways… I find myself realizing that things are not as they seem. I wish I knew you Emma. I wish I never hurt you or Henry. I want the chance to make it up to him, to you. Ever since you saved me in New York… All I've wanted was the chance to start over, to get to know you better and get to learning certain things about you and your sister, I realize we have so much in common. Nobody understood me when I was growing up. People were always afraid of me, calling me wicked. Especially the man I called my father. He hated me, he was a drunk. Blamed me for his wife's death. He called my gift of magic and healing a curse, the devil's gift. He kept calling me Wicked. So I became the Wicked Witch. I had nobody except people I turned into flying monkeys to keep me company." She sniffled.

Emma's heart went out to Zelena as she stood up and moved around to her side. She hugged her, feeling her shoulders shake as Zelena began crying at the gesture of kindness she was offering. "I forgive you Zelena. I meant what I said when I said you deserve a second chance. I can tell you didn't mean what you did and I believe you will work things out with my son. I feel like I can understand where you're coming from. I get you Zelena. I do. But you also need to give Regina another chance too. None of what happened was her fault. If anyone is to blame for what happened to you, it's Cora. She did this to you and she was horrible to your sister. The two of you need to sit down and talk about this too."

Zelena looked at Emma, glad the blonde was willing to give her another chance. She jerked her head. "I'm just not ready yet. It's still raw inside me. I won't try anything else with her." She promised. "Maybe later we can um… Fix things I guess. I just don't want to talk about her yet. Thank you for giving me a chance Emma." She finally smiled. She did feel a lot better after getting forgiveness from Emma. "It means a lot to me. More than you realize."

Maleficent shared a look with Lily and smiled at her daughter. She then looked at Zelena. "Thank you for telling us the truth of what you did to my daughter. That was a brave thing you did. You're lucky I didn't know she was my daughter when you messed with her. Otherwise I would have eaten you for dinner."

"Likewise." Lily smirked as she looked at the redhead. "If you EVER think of hurting my sister… or nephew..." She gave her a pointed look as she let the threat hang in the air, knowing Zelena got her message loud and clear.

Zelena smiled and nodded at them. "I know. Believe me, I will never let anyone hurt her ever again. She saved me and I will do anything to make sure no harm comes to Emma or to Henry. I have an army of flying monkeys at my disposal." She smirked. "They would do whatever I tell them." She promised. She looked at Emma and blushed when she saw the way she was looking at her.

Emma chuckled softly. "I trust you Zelena. Thank you for telling me and my family how you feel. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you sweetheart." She winked at her before she kissed her cheek and caressed her abdomen tenderly before she then moved to sit next to the redhead, leaving Zelena flustered.

The redhead gingerly touched her cheek where Emma had kissed her. It caused her heart rate to quicken. If she thought she was falling in love with Emma before, she'd fallen hard already. For so long, trust had not come easily to her. She realized it had not been easy for Emma Swan either. But now, after everything that had happened, she knew without any doubt, she would trust her with her life, with her baby's life.

Emma had a knowing smile on her face. She heard the way Zelena's heart was beating faster after the way she kissed her. She could see it in the way she was looking at her. Things had most certainly changed between the two of them. Her dragon had acknowledged Zelena as her mate. For a moment, her eyes had changed color when she'd kissed her. She felt the dragon inside her move closer to the surface. She knew she would never let anyone touch her redhead or her children ever again. Especially Robin Hood. Her dragon was itching to claim Zelena Mills as her mate, right this very moment. But she was going to let Zelena be the one to make the first move. She wanted to make sure Zelena's comfort came first before making any life changing decisions with her. She was putting Zelena's needs first before her own.

Maleficent knew what Emma was doing and was proud of her. *You do realize once you claim her as your mate, that baby she carries will become yours?* She informed her daughter.

Emma gave her mother an ear to ear smile when she heard what her mother shared with her. She liked what she was hearing. *Good. Because there is no way in hell I will ever let that bastard touch Zelena ever again. He is not fit to be this baby's father.* She continued sipping her wine.

Lily smirked knowingly. *Go mama Em!* her eyes twinkled as she winked at her sister.

Just then, they heard someone knocking at the door. Zelena was surprised and wasn't expecting any other company. She shared a look with the dragons before she stood up, noticing that Emma stood up with her as well. "Who would know…" She had momentarily forgotten that her sister knew where she was and that Roland was with her. "Oh yeah... Regina." She sighed as she moved to the door.

Emma went with her, making sure that it was Regina and not Robin or those damned Charmings. Seeing Regina, Emma smiled as she nodded at Zelena.

The redhead opened the door, noticing that Regina was there with Roland and they were not alone. Ruby and Henry were also there too. She sighed. "Come in." She opened the door wider and moved aside. She was glad to see Roland there and even happy to see Henry. "I have lemonade ready if you boys would like some?"

Roland lit up and grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah! Thanks Mommy!" He hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek and then he grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him inside.

Henry smiled at her. "Thanks!" He then looked at his blonde mother and let go of Roland's hand for a moment so he could hug her. "Hey Ma! I missed you. Are you okay? I heard what happened." He then looked at Zelena and could see that something positive had happened with his aunt. He hoped more than anything that his mom and her sister would finally be able to put aside their differences and make peace with each other.

Emma grinned as she kissed her son's head lovingly while they hugged. "I'm okay kid. I know things are changing. We still need to talk and your Aunt Zelena has something she would like to say to you. But your Grandma Maleficent and your Aunt Lily are in the kitchen. They can't wait to meet you." She informed Henry.

Henry smiled and nodded before Roland took his hand again and pulled him to the kitchen, he finally saw Maleficent and his Aunt Lily. "Hi." He finally got to see Maleficent in a newer light and got to meet Lily for the first time.

Regina observed the interaction between Roland and Zelena with intrigue. She'd never seen this maternal side of her sister before. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. It seemed like her sister had a heart after all. She looked at her sister's still flat abdomen, remembering that there was a baby growing inside her. She supposed that perhaps Zelena's maternal side was probably coming out. She looked back up at her sister. "I was hoping we could talk."

Ruby smiled at Emma. "Hey Ems. We brought the boys here and well… We wanted to make sure everything was okay." She could smell the other dragons there. "I also wanted to talk about a couple of things with you. If you're not too busy that is." She didn't want to overstep her boundaries or overstay her welcome. She wanted to see where things stood with Emma now that she'd been reunited with her family. Ever since Snow had made Ruby Emma's godmother, she'd felt protective of Emma and valued their friendship. But since it turned out that Emma was the dragon's daughter, she couldn't see how it could still hold true. She'd taken pride in being her godmother, but now it was just another reason for her to be upset with Snow White.

Ever since Emma finally got in touch with her dragon, she'd discovered she could read other shifters' minds whether they be weres or others who were magical beings or could use magic. Right now, she knew Ruby had a lot on her mind and was bothered by a lot of things. Even things regarding their relationship. Emma smiled at the wolf. "I'm never too busy for you, Rubes. C'mon." She nodded towards the kitchen, indicating Ruby should follow her.

Zelena looked at Emma before she answered Regina. Since they had come all the way to bring the boys over, she decided to follow Emma's example. She sighed, deciding she might as well let Regina in. "I guess it would be terribly rude of me to turn you away now." She was tempted to do just that, but then again, she'd made a promise to Emma.

"Thank you." Regina nodded as she and Ruby moved inside, following Emma and Zelena to the kitchen. The moment she saw Maleficent, she smiled at her old friend. "Hey Mal." She noticed what the three of them had been drinking before they'd arrived. She recognized her old friend's favorite brand of drink. "How's the essence of life tonight?" She asked. It was an inside joke between two old friends.

Maleficent was happy to finally meet her grandson officially. She smiled at Henry. "Hello darlings, Henry." She murmured as she helped the boys get some lemonade, with a wave of her hand. Little Roland already liked Maleficent. He beamed as he climbed up a chair and began enjoying his drink.

Henry grinned as he sat down next to Roland. It was nice to see this side of his grandmother. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy getting to know them better. Now that he was sitting up close and personal to them, he could see where his blonde mother got some of her looks from. "Will you tell me more about dragons?" He asked.

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. "I would love to." She murmured before sipping her wine. Just then, Regina entered with that young wolf. She then heard her friend's question and chuckled. "Sinfully delicious." She answered. She laughed when Henry's eyebrow rose at this. "Just a little joke between us. Nothing to be taken seriously." She winked at her grandson.

Emma smiled at her mother as they all sat down. Zelena sitting next to Emma while Regina sat next to her sister so they could have their talk. Ruby sat on the other side of Emma while Maleficent and Lily sat with the boys who were seated across from Regina and Zelena. Henry sat nearest to Maleficent.

Ruby looked at Emma, wondering where she should start.

Emma chuckled. "Listen, Rubes. I know you're worried about where things stand now that I found out who my real family is. I know you were appointed my godmother by the Charmings. You're worried that since it turns out they are not my parents, that the status between you and I have changed. Listen, just because things have changed, it doesn't mean our friendship has either. I love you like a sister. You're my family Ruby. That will never change. So what if I'm a dragon and you're a wolf. One thing that is true for us is that we are protective of our family, our loved ones. Pack law is very much the same for us dragons too."

Ruby nodded and beamed when she heard what Emma said. She remembered how Emma studied the way of the wolf after the town had plotted to attack her after she'd been framed for murder. She loved how Emma had gone out of her way, wanting to understand Ruby and her lifestyle. It showed solidarity and trust for her. She knew then that there was nothing she wouldn't do for Emma. "I feel like we could be soul sisters. You understand me better than anyone else I know. That's why I feel like I understand you too. I can't believe the audacity of Snow and what she called the three of you. It's very hypocritical of them. Especially when Snow always considered me her best friend. But after what I heard and saw… I can't say the same for her anymore." She kept licking her lips every time the dragons sipped their drinks.

Maleficent noticed. "Would you like some blood wine darling?" She knew werewolves had the same taste for blood wine. She thought it was time to offer her some.

"I don't… I mean I've never had any…" Ruby smiled, but she was curious. "Blood? As in um… Where did the blood come from? It smells intoxicating."

Emma and Lily smiled as they looked at their mother, also curious about the source of the blood aspect of their drink.

Maleficent chuckled. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that." She had a mysterious smile on her face. *The blood of the guilty mixed with some wildgame and the best grown grapes or fruit, some herbs to give us pleasure and tranquility. Some home grown herbs you won't find anywhere else. Something humans would not be able to handle.* She waved her hand and a glass of her wine appeared in front of Ruby.

Ruby was surprised when Maleficent spoke to her mentally. The only one she ever tried doing that with was Granny, but it wasn't the same, only better. The guilty? What did the dragon mean by that? When Ruby was offered a glass of blood wine, she couldn't resist as she decided it didn't hurt to try some. She looked at Emma and took the glass into her hand, tentatively sipping it. She was nervous about whether or not she would like it. Turned out, the taste was like nothing she'd ever had before. The way it splashed on her tongue, it was truly exquisite. It gave her a heady sensation. She moaned and blushed when that happened. "Damn! This is the best thing ever!"

The dragons laughed, enjoying themselves as they drank together. Maleficent smiled knowingly at Ruby, deciding she liked the young wolf. She was glad to know Emma had a friend in that one. She knew how much they cared for each other. She decided it was a good time to make things official. "I would like to make this official. Ruby Lucus, how would you like to become a honorary member of our family? I see how much you care about Emma."

Ruby grinned and nodded. "I do. She has been there for me multiple times especially when people tried to come after me when they thought I'd murdered in cold blood. Emma never gave up on me and I wouldn't ever give up on her either." She was touched by what Maleficent was offering.

The older dragon smiled. "Meet us by the creek tonight twenty minutes before midnight. And we will do something for you." She promised. She planned to explain to her daughters what she hoped to do that night, but would explain later.

Emma smiled at her friend and nodded at her mother, understanding they would talk about what would happen. She had a feeling it would be something good.

###############

Regina looked at her sister while the dragons were talking with Ruby. "I just wanted to say that whatever our mother did to you, to me in the past… It doesn't need to get in the way of us being sisters. I want to work this out with you. I mean, you're my sister. You're carrying my niece or nephew. I'm sorry for what Robin put you through. He should never have done that to you. As for Henry, he is your nephew and you hurt him…"

Zelena scoffed. "Cora should never have gotten rid of me when she did. She picked the wrong daughter to…" She stopped herself, trying not to be petty or to let her emotions get the better of her. "I was the firstborn! She threw me away like garbage! Yet you grew up a princess! I grew up unwanted! How do you think I felt?! You had everything I didn't!"

"But I didn't Zelena! Maybe it seems like I did… But that was not the case for me. I never had the love of a mother. She took her heart out because she did not want to be bothered by such a trivial emotion. Love was weakness. That's what Cora believed. She didn't care about my feelings or hurting me. She killed my first love in front of me and laughed about it. My father was too afraid to stand up to her so she got away with everything. If I had known about you… I would have tried to find you and make sure you were a part of my life. Cora kept your existence away from me." She tried to explain. "She had a lot of secrets. I don't know why she wouldn't tell me about you."

Zelena digested everything Regina shared with her. "I wish I never hurt Henry. For that, I'm sorry." She looked over at her nephew and noticed he was listening to their conversation. "My father never accepted me. He hated it that I had magic. He called my magic Wicked. Said it was the work of the devil." Zelena scoffed. "I healed animals and people and he punished me for it. He was a drunkard. He blamed me for mother's death. It was an accident. I was very little and didn't know what I was doing. He called me wicked always, so I became wicked and very good at being wicked. After years if trying to do the right thing, trying to make my father happy, he snapped and told me I was not his daughter, that he wasn't my father. I was a wicked wicked child and that nobody would ever want me, nobody would love me except the devil. He called me the spawn of the devil. I had enough and left him when I was a teenager and I never looked back. I decided since he insisted I was wicked, I was going to be a wicked witch and very damned good at being wicked."

Regina's heart went out to her sister. "I'm sorry Zelena." Before she could say anything else, her son did.

Henry spoke up then. "But if you can heal people and animals, that's light magic. There's nothing wicked about being able to heal. Your father was an idiot to believe you were wicked. I'm sorry you grew up with a rotten father, but Mom needs you in her life. If she's willing to give you another chance… So am I. If Ma can forgive you and Mom can… Then I forgive you, Aunt Z. I know you wish you hadn't done what you did. But that's in the past. We can focus on the here and now and look to the future. I have to believe things happen for a reason and that everything works out for the better."

Zelena smiled at her nephew. She could see he was a lot like Emma and she was looking forward to getting to know him better. When he forgave her, it touched her very deeply, to the core. "Thank you. Your mom saved me. And it made me realize maybe I should make the effort to make things right with you. Nobody has ever saved me before. Not until now." She looked over at Regina. "I don't know what to make about the situation with you or me. I'm still feeling conflicted. I wasn't ready to talk to you about what happened. I wish I met Cora or at least knew what happened. Maybe it would help me to decide what to do next, I don't know." She sighed. "But I know I don't want to fight with you anymore. Maybe it's my hormones or maybe it's the fact you're my sister… I can't decide yet."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I'll take what I can get. I don't want to fight you either. But still, it would be nice to know the truth of what really happened."

Emma was listening to their conversation and couldn't help but to be proud of her son right now. She moved and hugged Henry, kissing his forehead. An idea formed in her mind as she looked at Regina and Zelena. "I may be able to help you with that."

"How?" Zelena was surprised to hear that Emma might be able to help them move forward.

Regina smiled and nodded. "I think I know." She looked at Emma. "You're talking about using the dreamcatcher to find out what our mother kept from us?"


	6. Chapter 6

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now Emma is hopefully going to get the sisters to reconnect in a positive way. And later Mal plans to do a binding spell between Ruby and Emma. To bind them as something similar to being blood sisters. And then Ruby will be able to be a part of her life and family. It will make up for what happened and help Ruby feel better. Zelena and Emma will get to spend time together. At least before any nasty interruptions come their way. Lol

Author's Note: Just found out I have a half brother! Found more relatives and spoke to my biological Aunt for the very first time on the phone for two hours straight! More of my biological cousins and relatives are reaching out. :) A glimpse to why I am so drawn to Lily being adopted and Emma being moved from foster home to foster home and the idea Mal is their mother and etc… I can relate with the storyline.

###############

Emma smiled at Regina and nodded as she moved to join the sisters. With a wave of her hand, the dreamcatcher appeared in her hand. "That's exactly what I am going to do." She brushed the dreamcatcher against their foreheads before focusing her magic in the center of her dreamcatcher. Soon, they could see what happened before Zelena was born, they also saw what happened when Cora had a love affair with Rumplestiltskin and how she tore her heart out when she realized he didn't love her back the same way. They saw how Cora got pregnant, how she tried to hide it from her fiance. How Eva blabbed and gave her secret away. How she lost her chance to become a royal and gave Cora up. How later she met another Prince. Henry and gave birth to their daughter Regina. How Cora treated Regina, the abuse she had to endure, how she got hurt one day and Cora brought Zelena home to heal Regina, to save her life, how they'd discovered they were sisters and loved each other only to have Cora send Zelena away and erase their memories.

Emma showed them everything, leaving nothing out. She wanted to make sure Regina and Zelena knew exactly what happened. They deserved the whole truth and that was exactly what she gave them.

Regina and Zelena both had tears falling down their cheeks as they realized what their mother kept from them. The truth that they had loved one another before. They'd discovered they were in fact sisters. But their mother took that from them. Immediately, after they were shown the truth of what had happened, they reached out to one another and clutched at each other, holding on as they sobbed, angry at what their mother had done to them.

Zelena spoke first, "Regina! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. Hating the fact she'd been hating the wrong person all along. She'd hurt her sister so many times.

Regina cried as she held Zelena in her arms. "I'm sorry too! I wanted to end you for what you did to Robin after I found out." She sobbed as she continued. "But he hurt you! I'm sorry!" They both continued holding onto each other until their crying subsided and they wiped each other's tears away. They then forgave each other and agreed to wipe the slate clean and start over. They smiled at each other before they looked at Emma.

"Thank you!" They chimed together before giggling.

Emma chuckled softly. "Happy to help. Anything for you two." She winked at them.

Maleficent and Lily as well as the boys were smiling at them, glad to see they had finally made peace with each other.

"Glad to see two sisters no longer at war with each other." Ruby smiled as she patted Emma's shoulder. "You did it Ems." She beamed.

Zelena grinned at Regina and then back at Emma. She couldn't wait until she'd find a way to thank her Savior later when they were alone.

Regina smiled at Emma, grateful her best friend was able to help them the way she did. She would never forget this ever. She winked at the blonde.

Zelena then spoke up again. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I could make us some BLT or whatever else you'd like." She really wanted to spend some time as a family since she was starting over with her sister.

Regina smiled. "I'd love to." She moved to help her sister prepare their dinner, offering to make some salad too.

Soon, everyone was eating and conversing and enjoying some family time. Everyone shared stories, getting to know each other. After they'd eaten, Emma moved to help Zelena with the dishes. "You made us dinner. Let me at least do the dishes for you, sweetheart." She winked at the redhead.

Regina noticed the terms of endearment that Emma had for her sister. A part of her felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. She didn't want to be jealous of her sister. Not when they'd just kissed and made up.

"I'll help you, Ems." Ruby smiled as she helped Emma to clear the table and they proceeded to do the dishes together.

Zelena smiled, watching Emma move away and licked her lips appreciatively.

Maleficent noticed what was going on. She decided she would need to have a talk with Regina about it soon.

The boys decided to go outside. They headed out and opened the door, stopping abruptly when they saw the Charmings there with Robin.

"Daddy?" Roland's voice quivered nervously at seeing his father there.

Robin smiled when he saw his son there. "My boy!" He moved to scoop him up in his arms.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the people standing on the porch. "What are you doing here?" He moved in front of Robin, keeping him away from Roland and wanting to protect him. He could see the smaller boy was afraid of his father. "You're not coming any closer you asshole!" Ever since he heard what Robin did to his Aunt Zee or the fact he was the reason why Roland was afraid of him after getting hurt and ending up with stitches, and seeing how bad he was for his mom… Making her distracted from what was more important and making her not seem like herself, he was bitter with him. He didn't like the person she was when he was around.

Regina was broken away from her thoughts when she heard Roland and Henry at the front door. She'd then heard Robin and she looked over at her sister, seeing the look of alarm in her eyes which had lasted a heartbeat or two until Zelena remembered where they were and that Robin would be a fool to try something with her. Regina saw the look of determination on her sister's face and knew she had to stop this before it progressed into something they wouldn't be able to turn back from.

She stood up quickly at precisely the same time her sister did, prepared to go see what the hell was going on. She wasn't about to let her sister face her tormentor alone ever again.

Robin glared at Henry. He grabbed Henry, prepared to backhand the little prick when he heard a voice coming closer.

"Put Henry down or I will roast you alive you dung bug!" Zelena formed a ball of green flames in the palm of her hand, prepared to burn Robin alive if he harmed her nephew.

"Robin?! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get your hand off my son!" Regina was furious. She was prepared to fight him but then David reacted before she could.

The Charmings were surprised at Robin's actions. David reached out and grabbed Robin's free hand forcibly. "Let go of Henry! You don't threaten kids that way ever!" He was finally seeing Robin the way he'd been warned about.

Emma had heard everything. Before David could remove his hand from Robin's arm, she'd gotten into Robin's face, grabbing him by his throat. "You dare to grab MY son like that?! Either you're very stupid or you have a death wish!" Her eyes flashed with fury as she looked from the drunk Robin to the Charmings. "What the hell do you three think you're doing here?!" She growled.

"Mommy!" Roland ran over to Zelena and hugged her tightly, not wanting to see his father again. "Make Daddy go away please! I don't want him to hurt us again."

Emma heard what Roland said and it tugged at her heartstrings. She looked at Robin. "Do you hear what your son said? He's afraid of you! Is that what you want?! Does that make you happy? Knowing he saw what you did to Zelena, to him?!"

"We came to perform a citizen's arrest since you took my badge and gun. Zelena belongs in jail!" David replied.

"She's wicked! Remember what she did to your brother?" Mary Margaret replied. "What are you doing here? You should be kissing and making up with Killian. He's sorry for what he did and you need to come home and…" She stopped when she saw the look on Emma's face.

Emma glared at them. "She's not going anywhere with the likes of you three. Zelena is under my protection. If I see any of you anywhere within a hundred feet of her, I will put you in jail for harassment. As for you, Robin of Locksley… I should put your ugly ass in jail for domestic violence as well as rape and for endangering the life of your children. As of right now, you're not allowed within 500 feet of Roland, Zelena or the baby she carries inside her. You now have a restraining order. Disobey that and I will not hesitate to destroy you."

Mary Margaret gasped when she heard what her daughter said. "Emma? What's wrong with you?!"

Robin looked over at Regina. "You're the Mayor. You should fire her and arrest Zelena!"

Regina gave her former lover a very cool look. "Yes, I am the Mayor. As Mayor, I am giving Emma permission to carry out her duties as Sheriff. You on the other hand shall not have the right to perform citizen's arrest ever again in MY town. She has the right to dole out punishment she sees as fit for harassing my sister."

"Regina?! No wait! But Regina why?!" Robin stuttered.

Regina moved until she was toe to toe with the man who harmed her sister and abused her so despicably. "Because she's MY sister and you hurt her! I cannot and will not be with someone who would stoop so low as to do what you did to Roland and to Zelena and most importantly, that innocent baby growing inside her!"

"What are you saying? No Regina! We're True Loves! You can't do this to me!" Robin wasn't backing down.

Regina scoffed. "No Robin. If you were my true love, you would never have married Marian or gotten involved with Zelena or even bedded her or treated her like crap. Get out of my sight. I want nothing to do with you ever again. You threatened mine and Emma's son and you threatened my sister. Never again! If I see your face again, I will call the Sheriff and have her put you where you belong. Fight me on this and I will send you to hell where you belong!" Regina was dead serious when she said this. After she finished having her say, she slammed the door in their faces and turned around to look at the others.

Ruby was grinning proudly when she saw and heard what Regina did regarding that bastard. "Ohh the Mayor has teeth! I love it!" She snapped her teeth together and winked at Regina, giving her a huge ear to ear grin.

Emma had gone to Zelena and Roland and was hugging them. She kissed Zelena's cheek. "Thank you for what you tried to do." She would never forget what Zelena did, trying to protect Henry from the damned forest boy.

Henry smiled at his Aunt Zee. "Yeah thanks for that Aunt Zee." He appreciated it and knew he wouldn't ever forget. He also knew without any doubt he could trust the redhead with his life now. He moved and hugged his blond mother tightly, smiling when he felt her kiss his forehead. "Thanks Ma! I love you." He then moved and hugged his brunette mother. "Thanks Mom. I'm glad you got rid of that douche bag. I love you."

Regina smiled at what Ruby said. Her jealousy forgotten for now as she nodded at her and winked back at the taller brunette. Ruby had distracted her from her thoughts regarding Emma and Zelena. It had felt so good to finally tell Robin off and to break things off with him. She had no idea what she had ever seen in him in the first place.

Zelena looked over at her sister and smiled as she moved over to her. "Thank you for defending my honor sis." She hugged her tightly, feeling like she'd gotten the sister she'd always wanted.

Lily chuckled. "That was fun to watch. I thought you would roast him or devour him on the spot sis." She winked at Emma.

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes." Emma smirked. "But then I heard Roland and I couldn't find it in my heart to add more trauma to his life where he could see and hear everything going on. That kid has been through enough." She looked down to see Roland grinning up at her and couldn't resist as she ruffled his dark curls.

Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face when she heard what her blond daughter said. *He will be so lucky to have you as his other parent once you claim your bride.* She knew Roland would end up with more mothers than he would know what to do with, but he would be a very lucky kid.

Zelena and Regina both heard what Emma said about Roland, and it melted their hearts so completely. They'd sighed in unison.

Ruby looked over at Regina. "I think we probably should get going. Granny will want to hear what happened. And she could help to keep her eyes and ears open should the Charmings or even that bastard Robin say something or try something. She will be glad to know you and your sister have worked things out too." She smiled knowingly.

Regina nodded. "Yes, we should do that. We need more eyes and ears on our side to make sure they are not trying to start something they have no business starting." She moved to hug her sister. "Maybe you'd like to join us for breakfast in the morning? At Granny's perhaps?"

Zelena nodded. "I would love to." She smiled, hugging her sister. "Good night sis."

Regina smiled as she got Henry and then looked at the others. "Of course, you're all welcome to join us. The more, the merrier."

Emma smiled at her best friend and nodded. "We'll be there. Good night." She followed them out and hugged them, closing the door after they left. She smiled as she joined her family and moved to Zelena's side. She was so glad things worked out for the better.

Maleficent smiled. "I do believe I will head to bed for the night. See you all in the morning." She had a feeling tonight would change for her blond daughter. She would need to call Ruby and let her know they might need to postpone their plan for another night.

"Yeah me too. I'm going to read the classifieds before I go to bed. Good night y'all." Lily winked at her sister before she headed up to her room.

"Good night." Emma smiled. And then she and Zelena moved to tuck Roland into bed.

Roland smiled at Emma. "I like you a lot. You make Mommy happy. Can you read me a story please?"

Emma shared a look with Zelena and smiled. "Only if your mommy helps me." She winked as she tickled Roland and he laughed. "Please mommy!"

Zelena laughed at the two of them. Completely in love with what she was seeing as they joined him on his bed and Roland picked his favorite story. They took turns playing each part in his favorite tale about Peter Rabbit. They had so much fun telling the tale this way and Roland enjoyed it so much. As he was falling asleep, he said it was the most fun story he ever heard. He hugged them and kissed their cheeks as they hugged and kissed him back, tucking him in and turning the light out, leaving the door ajar for him so he could see the night light in the hallway.

Emma and Zelena shared a smile as they left his room. Zelena looked at the blonde. "You're so good with kids. I know Henry's your son and that you've never really had a chance to raise him from the time he was a baby. Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you ever had the chance to be a mother again, to experience it all over again without missing out?" She asked.

Emma smiled at the question. "I do. Always. And when I was being moved around from foster home to foster home, sometimes I would help out with the younger kids. It was always hard to see them go to their new homes, knowing they were getting their best chance and knowing I would never have that. Don't get me wrong. I was always happy for them. I just didn't understand why it was so hard for anyone to accept me as I am. But then again, I realized it was because I was different. They didn't know how to handle someone who was different."

Zelena then reached out and took a hold of Emma's hand. "That's why I get you and you get me. We're the same, you and I." She moved her hand to caress Emma's cheek. "People always treated me like I was strage. That I was to be avoided or they would have a curse upon their heads. With my powers, they were afraid of me. But not you. Never you."

Emma smiled when she did that. Her dragon liked that just as much as she did. "Yes, sweetheart. We are so much alike." She murmured. "I won't let anyone look at you strange again. They will have me to deal with." She promised.

Zelena chuckled, feeling so warm and fuzzy inside when Emma said that. "I wish I met you like this a long time ago. If anyone tried to challenge you or go after you, I'd…"

"Send the flying Monkeys after them." They replied at the same time and laughed. "Well I would!" Zelena smirked. She couldn't take her eyes off Emma and she didn't want to go to bed just yet. She didn't want the night to be over anytime soon. She bit her lip wishing that Emma would kiss her again. This time on her lips.

Emma smiled sensually, having heard Zelena's thoughts. She moved the redhead back until the wall met her back.

Zelena gasped in surprise, not aware that Emma had read her thoughts, "What are you…"

Emma chuckled as she put her finger on her lip, silencing her for the moment. "Kissing you." She murmured as she captured her mouth in her own and kissed her passionately. Zelena moaned with pleasure, kissing her back just as passionately, a wave of energy moved from them and spread out all over Storybrooke as they shared their True Love's kiss.

They panted heavily in surprise at what had happened. Eyes wide open as their hands moved, wanting contact. "Was that?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, love. It was." Emma replied huskily. They kissed again as they moved quickly to Zelena's room and locked the door as soon as they got inside.

Zelena moaned again as she helped Emma out of her clothes. Her hormones were out of control and all she wanted was for Emma to take her and have her way with her. She wanted to do so much with Emma, to give her everything she had, to make her wishes come true. Emma had given her the world already and she wanted to return the favor. She wanted to thank her so many times over for everything she'd given her. She wanted to thank her for believing in her and trusting her. She wanted Emma Swan. She wanted all of her and hoped Emma wanted her the same way. She wished Emma was HERS in every way that counted. She hoped more than anything that the True Love's kiss they'd just shared, meant exactly that. Until Emma came into her life, she had never thought True Love could or would ever happen to someone like her, someone who was a Villain. Certainly not to someone like the Wicked Witch of the West.

Yet it was happening. Emma moaned as she swept Zelena off her feet and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down as soon as their clothes were removed. She heard every one of Zelena's thoughts, and felt what she was feeling. She knew what her mate wanted. "Zelena…" She inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal. "You have me. I will never leave you. I want to make you MINE. To claim you, I'm a dragon. I want you as MY mate. I love you Zelena Mills. I want you the same way you want me." She breathed in deeply, memorizing her scent. She could smell her daughter's scent as well and smiled when she realized she knew exactly what Zelena was having and loved this sweet babe so deeply. She wanted to claim her as well. But she also wanted Zelena to know what she was getting herself into and wanted to make sure this was exactly what Zelena wanted before they could proceed.

Zelena had happy tears falling down her cheeks when she heard how much Emma wanted HER. She could see it in the way the blonde was looking at her. There was this hunger in her eyes and it caused her stomach to clench. She knew Emma was a dragon through and through and it excited her. To hear that Emma wanted to claim her, to mate with her… Already, ideas were forming in her head. She couldn't help the thoughts she was having. She definitely wanted to mate with Emma, to make her HERS, to claim her. She wanted to try this with her. She remembered the conversation they'd had earlier and smiled. "I want to do this with you. Tell me more please, Emma." She bit her lip, her eyes dark with desire as she took in how beautiful her Emma was. She couldn't believe they were both naked in her bed and about to take the next step together.

Emma put her hand on Zelena's barely showing abdomen and caressed her lovingly as she kissed her there. "Once I claim you for my mate, we will be married in the way of the dragon. You can claim me too. You'll be mine and I will be yours…"

"I want that, Emma." Zelena replied kissing her passionately.

Emma wasn't finished talking. "Once I claim you and make you mine…" She moaned, feeling the way Zelena kissed her neck. "This baby inside you… Will be mine."

"YESSSS!" Zelena moaned. She wanted this baby to belong to Emma too, more than anything. She was so ready to do this with Emma. "Please do it! Make our baby yours!" She was so wet, so ready to take this next step with her. She felt as if she were on fire now.

"I'm going to take you as a dragon and claim you as my bride, my wife, the mother of our children." Emma knew Zelena was already a shapeshifter, having seen her do that before. "When the time comes, just follow my lead." Emma kissed her way down, lower and lower, inhaling deep when she got to her dripping center. She smiled knowingly as she finally tasted her. She moaned, loving the way she tasted. Her eyes glowed with pleasure as she felt Zelena begin rocking against her. She hummed happily, taking her juices as she slipped her tongue inside her faster and harder. Her teeth were starting to get sharper as her tongue grew longer, her talons came out. When that happened, Emma lifted her head from between Zelena's legs and grinned knowingly at the redheaded beauty squirming beneath her. She moved over her, allowing her anatomy to change. Her voice was guttural as she spoke. "Change with me, my love."

Zelena was so close to climaxing when she saw the way Emma looked. She moaned loudly, loving what was happening to her. She nodded as her eyes glowed emerald, she followed Emma's lead as she imagined what she herself would look like as a dragon, and she was beautiful! Green and Black, her green scales tinged with reddish gold.

Emma purred with approval, loving how Zelena's dragon form looked. *So beautiful! Such perfection!* Emma had transformed into a beautiful black and indigo dragon with crimson wings, her horns were exactly like her mother's and she was magnificent. She was more than ready to claim Zelena and their child as her own. She thrust into her deeply as she began making sweet love with her.

Zelena moaned with surprise and awe, loving the way Emma looked as a dragon. She couldn't believe this dragon was hers now. She almost cried when Emma finally moved inside her. She growled with pleasure as she thrust back against her. *YESSSS EMMA!*

Emma panted heavily as she thrust into her mate with passion and loving her with everything she was and so much more. Soon, she got her knot inside her, thrusting into her until it was all inside her completely. She growled with joy, knowing she was about to claim her. She then came with a roar of pleasure, flooding her inside as she bit down on Zelena's neck and shoulder area, claiming them as her own. *I LOVE YOU ZELENAAAA!*

The moment she felt that knot move inside her and begin to swell inside her, the dragon inside her knew when to claim Emma. She clamped down and came hard all over her, biting her as she did. *I LOVE YOU EMMAAA!* She panted heavily, feeling whole for the first time in her life. She was so happy right now.

Emma held her wife in her arms, kissing her and loving on their daughter. She wanted so much to tell Zelena what she was having. *I love you so much! You and our baby girl.* she murmured.

Zelena gasped with joy at the knowledge they were having a girl. She was so glad they did this, but she felt like she wasn't done yet. She wanted to do to Emma what she'd done to her. She smiled when she felt her Savior's knot slip out. When that happened, she looked at Emma. *My turn now.* she smirked as she changed her anatomy and then thrust into her wife, wanting to make sweet love with her over and over again until they were completely spent.

Emma moaned with surprise and pleasure when she felt Zelena begin making love with her. They were too far gone now to stop. *YESSSS BABYYYYY* They made love over and over again until they collapsed into each other's arms, happy and completely sated.


	7. Chapter 7

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now we have it, Emma and Zelena shared a True Love's kiss and are now mated. How will Regina react to this bit of news? We know Ruby will be there for her. Will the Charmings be smart and stay away? What about Robin? What of Killian? Storybrooke will be getting some visitors from another realm. How will Rumple react knowing that Zelena has free reign now? He's still very upset with her, and he has something planned. More drama to come…

 **A/N: Don't fret, I do plan to write a similar SQ version of this story. Lol but I still think WickedSwan deserves their chance too. :p oh and yes some RedQueen too ;) I'm more partial to SQ myself but I also love me some Zelena too. All my stories will have Maleficent in them. She's my kind of Villain. I love her. I plan to write more like that too just some more wicked naughty fun. Lol**

###############

When morning came, Emma was awake, watching her wife sleeping, a smile of contentment on her face. She was completely heads over heels in love with this redheaded beauty in her arms. Her hand was on her abdomen, tracing symbols on it as she loved on their daughter growing inside her. She began to hum softly. She couldn't help herself. She was just so happy right now. She knew if anyone ever dared to go after her wife, she would kill them. That was how protective of Zelena she was, her dragon was.

Zelena began stirring awake when she heard Emma humming beautifully, and feeling what she was doing to her abdomen, brought a smile to her face as she woke up in Emma Swan's arms. She loved waking up like this. Memories of last night came rushing back to her right then and there. "That really happened didn't it?"

Emma chuckled. "Good morning Mrs. Swan-Mills. It really did." She kissed her wife deeply.

The moment Zelena moved, she realized she was still feeling the effects of having taken turns making love with Emma all night long. "Oh yes, I feel it right now." She chuckled. "What about you? And I absolutely love being Mrs. Swan-Mills." She grinned.

Emma chuckled knowingly. "Oh I feel it too baby. More than you realize." She was still basking in the after effects of their lovemaking. "Shall we make our joining official?" She asked as she used magic to produce their wedding bands.

Zelena beamed as she looked from Emma to the rings and back to Emma. "I would love to, Mrs. Swan-Mills." She loved the way it sounded on her tongue. She took one of the rings while Emma took the other and they made vows to each other in bed before placing the rings on each other's fingers.

The moment they did, the rings glowed in completion, signaling that their union was blessed by the gods. They gasped with joy and kissed passionately when that happened. Just then, they realized they were both very hungry.

Emma laughed knowingly. "Let's take a shower together and get dressed. We're supposed to meet your sister at Granny's remember?"

Zelena smiled. "We don't want to stand my sister up then." She chuckled as they moved to shower and get ready.

By the time, they came downstairs, Maleficent, Lily and Roland were ready and waiting for them. Both Maleficent and Lily were smirking at them knowingly.

"It's a good thing I was still awake last night after you put Roland to bed. I had to soundproof the room for you so Roland wouldn't be up all night long listening to you two." Maleficent replied.

Emma and Zelena blushed when they realized they would need to do that from now on. "Thanks Mom. Sorry about that. I hope we didn't keep you two up."

"Thank you for thinking of Roland." Zelena smiled in appreciation as she moved into Emma's arms.

"Mommy! Ma!" Roland had adopted the name Henry called his blond mother and decided to call Emma that, as he ran and hugged them.

"Think nothing of it." Maleficent smiled at them as she chuckled softly. She knew exactly what had happened between her daughter and Zelena. Not just by hearing them go at it all night long, but by the marks she could see on their neck/shoulders. "Congratulations on your mating." She moved to hug them. The moment she did, she inhaled deeply, wanting to check something out. Oh yes something definitely happened with them in more ways than one. "Welcome to our family Zelena. I'm happy for you darlings." She loved it that they were giving her more grandchildren, but didn't elaborate on it just yet. She and Lily looked at their rings, loving it that they'd finally done more than just mate in the way of the dragon.

Lily grinned as she hugged her sister first, doing the same thing their mother did. She inhaled deeply and then chuckled knowingly before she turned to hug Zelena. "Yeah, welcome to the fam, sis-in-law." She winked before she looked at Roland and ruffled his curly head. "So can we go to Granny's? I'm starving!"

Emma was touched by what Roland called her and so was Zelena. They shared knowing smiles as they hugged their son and kissed his head lovingly. "Yes, let's get going." She was more than ready to get some food as she knew Zelena was as well. The two of them reached out and took a hold of Roland as they left in green smoke.

Maleficent shared a knowing smile with Lily as the two of them left in grey smoke and they all arrived at Granny's as a family.

The moment they'd arrived, little Roland ran over to Regina, happy to see her. "Gina! Gina!"

Regina lit up when she saw Roland and gave him a huge hug as she noticed how happy he was now. "My little moppet." She grinned, kissing his cheek.

Henry grinned when he saw his Ma there. He beckoned for them to come sit next to him. "Ma! Aunt Zee."

They moved to sit with them, seeing that Ruby was also seated with them having been given the day off.

"Hey Rubes!" Emma grinned, surprised to see she was off duty.

Maleficent and Lily joined them, liking the fact the tables were already pushed together and ready for them. "Good morning darlings." The older dragon was clearly in a good mood.

Regina noticed, but before she could ask to see what was going on, Granny had come to their table and started taking their orders before she had her other waitress bring the orders to the other cook she'd had working with her.

Granny was in the mood to talk with this group after what she'd heard from Ruby the other night about what happened. She was also very curious about what Maleficent was offering her granddaughter. She pulled up a chair to talk with them, sitting near Emma and Lily. She took a deep breath, prepared to say something when she was struck by something else. Certain scents coming from Emma and Zelena.

Ruby frowned at first, wondering what was going on with Granny when it too hit her hard. She gasped in surprise and smiled at the newly mated couple. There were several things going on with them. "You're mated!" She was beyond thrilled for Emma and Zelena.

Granny beamed happily when she looked at the pair. "Well this calls for a celebration!" She noticed the rings they were wearing and fawned over them. "Congratulations! Oh breakfast needs to be my treat!" What she had planned to talk with them earlier had been temporarily forgotten for the moment.

Henry was surprised when he saw something had changed with his blond mother and his Aunt Zee. Upon seeing the rings, he asked. "Does this mean what I think it means? You got married?"

Emma nodded while grinning happily. "Yeah kid. Are you okay with this?" She bit her lip nervously.

Henry could see how his Grandma and Aunt Lily were happy. He saw how Ruby and Granny were both beaming. He still had yet to understand the way of the dragon. "I guess if she makes you happy. But why would you get married without having a wedding? Or inviting us?" He was trying to understand what happened. And he couldn't help but to be hurt that they would get married without him or his mom there to celebrate with them.

Emma was at a loss for words for once as she was caught by surprise. She turned to look at Regina and could see she was upset too. "It's not what you think. We didn't exactly have a wedding planned and…"

Regina scoffed as she stood up and glared at Emma and Zelena. Her appetite lost. "Yeah what the hell was that all about? You both getting married and didn't bother to tell me or Henry?! What was all that talk about forgiveness if it meant excluding us? I thought we were family! And Emma… You… Damn it! You're supposed to be my… My best friend!" She stormed out.

Zelena stood up, planning to go after her sister.

"Let me. I need to explain this to Regina." Emma got up and ran after Regina.

"Henry. Please sit down. We need to explain to you what happened." Maleficent had her hand on her grandson's shoulder. "Let your parents talk. Your mother and your Aunt Zelena did not set out to hurt either one of you. They did not have a traditional wedding. There was NO wedding. They Mated. In the way of the dragon, that's how they married. In bed. Not in front of a crowd of people. I'm sure if they still wanted to have a traditional wedding, they still could invite everyone and get married again in front of everyone."

Henry blushed hard when he heard what his grandmother was saying. "Mated? You mean like… Oh." His ears got even redder. "I get it now. I'm sorry. Well then does that mean you're my step mom?" He asked, looking at his redheaded aunt.

Zelena smiled, "You are welcome to call me whatever you like. Whatever makes you comfortable. I never meant to hurt you or your mom. But I love your mama so very much. I look forward to getting to know you. Besides… This baby will be your sister too." She smiled.

Henry smiled. "I hope that doesn't mean Robin will be a part of our lives too. I can't even stand him."

Maleficent smiled, "No Henry. Not at all. When your mama claimed Zelena as her mate, her bride, she also made it to where this baby will be every bit her daughter. She is your sister. Robin has no hold over her now. Come here, take a look at Zelena. Tell me if you can see anything," she was curious to see since Henry was Emma's son, if he could see the mark on Zelena's neck/shoulder. Shapeshifters would be able to see the marks. Even those who would develop shapeshifting skills later.

Henry looked, frowning at first, wondering what he was supposed to be looking at. He looked, his eyes sweeping over Zelena. And then he gasped as he looked at her neck. "I see what looks like a huge bite mark on your neck. What happened?"

Maleficent smiled proudly. "When your mama comes back, you will notice the same thing on her neck. That's how they claimed each other. That's how dragons claim their mates."

"Did it hurt?" Henry asked, Zelena.

His Aunt smiled. "No young man, not at all. Maybe at first, but then the pain was gone and it was just fine. I'm glad she claimed me as her wife and that I claimed her as mine. We got these rings with magic and it glowed, proving we have the blessing of the Gods. It was so perfect. But if you want us to have a real wedding too, I am sure we can do that."

Ruby grinned at Henry. "You know Granny and I are wolves too. Well that's what happens when we claim our mate when we find our true loves." She explained. "We usually don't have the traditional weddings humans do. But it's been done."

###############

Emma chased Regina to the docks. "Regina! Please! We need to talk about this! I promise you there was no wedding! If there was, you would be the first I would invite. If anything, I would want you to be my maid of honor! You're my best friend!"

Regina scoffed as she stopped and turned to look at Emma. "That's not the point! I… No you don't get to… Why my sister?! Why would you choose her when you could have…" She let it hang, realizing she said too much. She bit her lip and looked away, afraid to face the blonde now.

Emma's jaw dropped in surprise as her eyes widened when she realized what Regina was about to say. "You?" Emma replied softly as she realized what Regina's problem was. "Regina. Please look at me." She saw the brunette shaking her head. Emma sighed as she moved to stand in front of her best friend. "Regina?" She put her hand on her shoulder.

Regina wiped her eyes, feeling embarrassed and angry with herself. She was so sure she'd ruined their friendship for good now. "Just go back to my sister. She's the one you want to be with. Just forget what I said."

Emma knew all of Regina's tactics and wasn't about to let her push her away and put a wall up between them like she'd done several times in the past. "Regina don't do this please. I'm sorry I didn't know. You're my best friend and I love having you as my best friend. Maybe in another life, we'd be together. But you and I, we share a wonderful son. I love you for taking him in and raising him when I couldn't at the time. I love it that we can raise him together. I love it even more that we became friends in spite of everything. But even then, you're still family to me. You know what that means to me more than anything! We're sisters now." She chuckled.

Regina looked at Emma and sighed deeply. "I get what you're saying. I do. But no one has ever understood me the way you do. I thought… I always wondered what it would have been like had we hooked up a long time ago. I always thought about you… But maybe it's my fault because I didn't know how to approach you and let you know how I really felt. I guess I waited too long."

Emma gave Regina an apologetic smile. "Maybe you just need to find your true love. I know if we tried, it wouldn't have been fair to you or to me. Because I finally found my True love… With your sister. My dragon just knew before it happened. I knew from the moment we rescued her from Robin, that she was meant to be mine. You'll find that too. I know you will. Maybe you have and you don't know it yet." Emma chuckled softly.

"How would you know? I mean…" Regina gasped then. "The blast last night? That was you and my sister wasn't it?" She asked with a whisper.

Emma nodded. "Yes it was. We were caught by surprise. I'm just sorry that it made you upset. That was never my intention to upset you. I never want to hurt you. I would hurt anyone who ever dared try to hurt you. If anyone tried that with your sister…"

Regina scoffed and then smirked, remembering exactly what Emma did when she found out Robin had been beating Zelena. "I know you would." She chuckled. "I would destroy anyone who tried to hurt you or my sister." She smiled, finally accepting that Emma was with her sister now. "I guess I'm glad it's you because it looks like you get each other. I know you're good enough for my sister. I just hope she realizes how lucky she is."

Emma smiled as she pulled Regina into a hug. "You're good enough to be my best friend, my sister in law, even my soul sister. We have a bond shared. That will never change." She reminded her. "Let's get back to Granny's?"

Regina nodded and smiled as they went back together. She realized she was so grateful to still have Emma in her life. Even if it meant she was with her sister now. Maybe there could be some good things to come out of this. Maybe she would be able to find her True Love now that Robin was no longer distracting her from her true path.

###############

The moment they arrived back at the diner, Regina was relieved to see that Henry was no longer upset and was having a good time with his family there. Regina smiled as she joined them. "I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding we had about what happened. Emma explained everything to me. Congratulations Sis, Emma." She smiled at the blonde. "Welcome to the family." She chuckled, knowing very well, that they were already a family.

Zelena grinned, glad to see that her sister was okay now. She moved and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay with this. I cannot wait to share some things with you…"

Ruby lit up when she saw Regina was alright, she pulled out a chair for her to sit in, smiling when Regina moved to her offered seat and allowed Ruby to seat her. She smiled at the taller brunette, appreciating that Ruby was there. "Thank you dear." She murmured.

Ruby grinned, "You're welcome milady." She winked at her as she sat down next to her.

Emma noticed what was going on and grinned knowingly at them. She shared a look with her wife as they all began conversing. They picked up where they left off.

Henry grinned at his blonde mother. "Congrats Ma! Grandma explained everything. I'm happy for you two."

Granny beamed, bringing them more food, the dragons ate steak and eggs as did Ruby and herself. She made sure Emma and Zelena both had an extra helping, much to the amusement of Maleficent.

Regina's eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw that.

Emma knew Granny was happy for them being mated and all. "At least let me pay for that second…" She paused as she began to realize what was going on.

Maleficent and Lily were both smirking big time as they looked at her. "Hmm hm." The older dragon nodded. Granny simply winked at Emma as Ruby gave her a wolfy grin.

Emma's jaw dropped as she put two and two together. But before she could react, someone came into the diner and disrupted what she was planning to say.

"Emma?" Zelena was beginning to realize something was happening. Just then, her eyes grew dark when she noticed someone she had not wanted to see again.

Killian sauntered into the diner with this stupid smirk on his face. "Hey Emma… Where have you been? I've been looking for you and the Charmings said you would probably come here… Why the hell would you wanna stay with that wicked witch at her house? You should let them take her and…"

Emma growled loudly as she looked at that stupid pirate. "It's none of your damned business what I decide to do with MY life." She bristled, hating it that he had the nerve to interrupt her meal.

"Emma, you're my girl and I'm just looking out for y…" Killian started.

"We are not together. We never were. Just because you tried kissing me in Neverland… That doesn't mean we're dating. I mean eww! Let me make one thing very clear. I don't go for the male sex. Not that way. You're barking up the wrong tree." She moved her arm around Zelena's shoulders. "As for this wicked witch, I'm in love with her. I love Zelena Swan-Mills." She made sure everyone heard her loud and clear. "That's right, you heard it here." She showed Killian her wedding band and smirked at him.

Killian stumbled with himself in shock. "You can't be with her? Clearly she has you under a spell!" He wasn't willing to accept that Emma was with that bitch. Or that she liked women or that she'd actually married that damned witch! He then began laughing. "She can't even give you what I can! She doesn't have what it takes!" He yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Emma smirked.

Zelena turned to look at Emma before looking at that pirate. "You sure about that stumpy? You're looking at Shapeshifters. Wanna trade stories? I doubt you ever had the chance to compare notes if you've never been with my dragon."

Killian frowned with confusion. Dragon? The only dragon he recognized was Maleficent. "You and her?!" He pointed at the older dragon.

Lily laughed. "Try again doofus. She's not talking about my mother or me. She's talking about my twin sister Emma. Oh, didn't you know? Oops." She shrugged.

Emma smiled as she winked at Lily and then looked back at Killian. "Yes me. Maleficent is my mother. Now I do believe we were talking about whether or not my beautiful redhead here, has what it takes to give to me what you think only YOU could give to me." She could see the way even Zelena was looking at her. She turned to look at her wife and took a hold of her hand, kissing it.

"Well yeah! She's a woman… She can't…" Killian started.

Emma smirked at him. "Actually she can, and she has." She dug into her food with relish.

Zelena gasped when she heard what Emma said. "Emma!" How could she know so soon?

Maleficent smiled at Zelena. "It's a dragon thing. We tend to know those kinds of things right away." She winked at her daughter in law. "Congratulations darling."

Regina was surprised with the news. But this time, she was happy for them. "That's wonderful news." She smiled and then looked at Killian. "Well there you have it. She's taken. You're better off chasing after other hussies more suited for your needs." She smirked.

"But…" Killian was grasping at straws.

Zelena had enough of him, she formed a wicked looking ball of green flames in her hand. "You heard my wife. Now unless you want me to roast you…" She smirked when Killian scampered away with a bruised ego. She then turned to look at Emma, a big smile on her face. "Another baby to love… I love you so much!" She kissed her deeply, feeling over the moon right now. She knew there was no way she would let anyone hurt them.

###############

In the pawnshop, Mr. Gold had a smirk on his face. "Good. You're here now. I know you have questions. I'd help you, but I know someone else who could also help you find the answers you seek. Right now, I have other matters to take care of. Welcome back, Cleo Fox. Right down the street, you'll find an old friend… Or is that… Flame?" He chuckled. "Emma Swan is at Granny's Diner, eating breakfast."

Cleo stared at this man, wondering what the hell she was doing there. She was supposed to be dead wasn't she? Wherever this place was… She didn't know what to make of it. But then he mentioned Emma. Suddenly she was glad she knew someone there. Finally a familiar person to talk with. She turned and walked out of the shop and headed toward the diner.

She wasn't the only visitor in Storybrooke. A portal opened as three women arrived. A curly red haired woman, a princess and a female dark haired warrior wearing chain mail. Merida, Aurora and Mulan had also arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Uh oh! Rumple brought back Cleo Fox! What will happen now that Emma's old crush is back in town? How will our blonde deal with the new distraction? How will Zelena react? Will the green monster rear its head? Let's see what will happen next shall we?

###############

While Emma and Zelena were celebrating their good news, Granny decided to bring them some dessert.

Ruby looked at Regina and smiled at the Mayor. "Hey Regina. If I asked you out for drinks later tonight, would you like to go out with me?" She asked, biting her lower lip, trying not to do so nervously. She put on a brave smile.

Regina was surprised at Ruby's question. "You're asking me out?" She looked her up and down, checking to see if she was serious.

Ruby looked back at her a bit worriedly. "Yeah… I mean if you want to... Is it too soon to ask you out?" She bit her lip.

Regina smiled amusedly. As her eyebrow rose. "Why Miss Lucas, aren't you getting all flustered?" She smirked. She saw Ruby blushing and chuckled at that. When she decided she had teased the taller brunette, she smiled sensually. "I would love to."

Ruby gave Regina an ear to ear grin as she sighed with relief. "How about 7 or 8 tonight?"

Regina continued smiling. "Let's make it 7:30." She winked at her.

Just then, the door to the diner opened.

Zelena was smiling at Emma as they talked about what would be happening, making arrangements for Henry to have his own room at their house for whenever he decided he wanted to stay there sometimes. She was so happy that Henry was giving her another chance.

Henry was grinning at them. "Maybe I'll even teach you…"

"Emma?" A woman's voice sounded. "Is that you?"

Emma was startled by a familiar voice from her past. She gasped when she felt arms move around her shoulders and smelled that familiar scent of leather and vanilla and gardenias. Her eyes widened in shock when the woman kissed her. She put her hands up and tried to make some space between them so she could get a better look at the woman. "Cleo?! What the hell?! I thought… I mean… You are supposed to be dead!"

The other brunette smiled. "I know! I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this, babe. But I'm not sure if it's all just a dream or not but then it was like I woke up in this strange town with this weird guy telling me to come here and that you were here waiting for me…"

Regina frowned when she looked at this strange woman. When she heard what Emma called her, she gasped. She remembered hearing about this Cleo something from Emma's past, how she'd changed her life because of crossing paths with this woman. She remembered Emma saying she had a crush on her back then before she died. She bit her lip as she then turned to look at her sister. She knew her sister was prone to getting jealous and couldn't help but be concerned.

Zelena was staring daggers at this newcomer. A scowl was forming on her face as her hackles rose. She didn't like it when this Cleo was all over Emma and calling her Babe. She wanted to throw a fireball at her and end her on the spot. Already, her face was starting to turn green.

Regina sighed and shook her head. "Zelena no…"

"Emma darling? Do me a favor? Tell this bitch to put her claws in a vat of boiling lard and leave them there…" Zelena growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Cleo blinked in surprise when she saw this woman had green skin. She'd never seen anything like that before. Well except in a movie she watched. "Uhmmm… What's going on Emma?" She was beginning to realize there was something very seriously wrong with this redhead. "Am I still having a crazy dream?" She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes, trying to see if she would be able to wake up from this weird dream.

Emma looked at her wife and moved abruptly away from Cleo and moved to Zelena's side. "Hey baby, no…" She tried to put her arms around her shoulders. "It's not what you think. Remember? I love YOU."

Zelena was still very pissed off. She wasn't angry with Emma, just that woman. She didn't like anyone touching what was hers. She'd smirked when she saw how Emma had pushed Cleo's hands away. "Make sure SHE knows that." She then pulled Emma closer and kissed her deeply, wanting to show that bitch who Emma's heart belonged to. She then got up and moved over to Cleo. "Keep your hands off MY wife. Because if you don't, you're going to have a problem with me, my pretty." She cackled as she waved her hand and her broom appeared and then the door to the diner opened and Zelena flew out of there.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek in amusement. "You've got a very hormonal witch on your hands right now." She winked.

When that happened, Mulan came into the diner. "Was that the Wicked Witch we just saw?"

Aurora's eyes widened when she saw Maleficent there. "Why does SHE have to be here?"

The dragon laughed. "Because this is my home too Aurora. What are YOU doing here?" She smirked darkly. "Sleeping Beauty, here for another dose of my sleeping spell?"

Emma sighed and shook her head. She turned to look at her old friend still wondering how in the hell she was alive again after all these years. She wanted to go after her wife and to assure her that she had nothing to worry about. But at the same time, she still needed answers.

She wasn't the only one. Cleo was just as confused as ever. "Emma?" She pointed in the direction that the green skinned witch had flown off into. "What was that? And who are they?" She noticed the three newcomers that had just entered. All three of the women were wearing very different clothes from each other. "Is there some kind of costume party or something? I can tell I'm not in Arizona anymore. We're still in Maine somewhere?"

"That was my wife, Zelena." Emma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "It's been about 15 years since you died. You are not in any known town at all. At least to the outside world. You're not dreaming. Somehow you're alive again. This man… That you saw, he give you a name?"

Cleo frowned as she tried to remember anything about this man. "Um… He was very creepy. Some sort of a shop with all kids of random items. Almost like a store that sells used things… I don't know… But it had display counters…" She was not sure how to react to being dead for so long. And Emma was married? "Your wife is the freaking Wicked Witch of the West? Okay now I know I'm dreaming." She sat down in Zelena's empty seat and looked at everyone who was staring at her.

The kid spoke up. "You're in Storybrooke. I promise this isn't a dream. It's all real. You're here because my grandpa brought you back. Here, he goes by Mr. Gold. But he's really Rumplestiltskin."

Cleo stared at the boy and smirked. "Right and you're telling me fairytales are real? Who are you anyways?"

Henry smiled. "I'm Emma's son, Henry. Regina is also my mom. Emma gave birth to me, Regina adopted me so I'm their son. And fairytales are real here in Storybrooke."

Cleo eyed Emma. "That's your kid? Why are you letting him believe…"

Emma chuckled. "I was a skeptic like you too four years ago. My son found me and brought me here. You're surrounded by fairytale characters and its not a dream. Regina was the Evil Queen. This lady here, that's Maleficent. This is Ruby, Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother. And those three… That's Merida, Aurora, and Mulan. Yes I am married to the Wicked Witch of the West, and she is from Oz. She also happens to be Regina's half sister. And this is Lily, my twin sister." Now that she was looking at Cleo and since she was a dragon, she was starting to notice certain things about Cleo. She smelled familiar and looked like someone she knew. "Rumple brought you here on purpose. But maybe you're meant to be here after all."

Regina looked at Emma. "Why would you say that?"

Ruby nodded in agreement as she sniffed the air around Cleo. "You smell like the Charmings."

Lily scoffed when she turned to look at Cleo. She inhaled deeply. She had a dark smile on her face then. "Well now that Ruby mentions it…"

Maleficent laughed. "Oh this is rich. The prodigal daughter finally returns." She chuckled.

Emme never took her eyes off her former crush. She could see it in Cleo's face. "You do look so much like your father…"

"Why the hell are you all looking at me like I'm a juicy piece of steak? You're all crazy if you believe yourselves to being some fairy tale characters. You're certifiably insane!" Cleo wasn't having any of it. That is until Lily got into her face.

She growled, her eyes glowing as she snapped. "Believe me, we're NOT crazy! Remember you were a dead bitch not so long ago. Now who's come back and appeared here by magic?"

"No doubt Rumplestiltskin's doing. He wanted to bring you here… He always has an agenda. And no… We're not crazy. I was in your shoes 4 years ago. But now… Take a good look around! Ruby here… She's not just little red riding hood… Believe it or not she's also the big bad wolf." Emma smirked. "Nothing like the typical fairytale you've read about." Her eyes had such mischief in them. "Do you realize who you are sitting next to?"

Regina smiled as she turned to look at Cleo. She used magic and brought forth a red shining apple.

Henry shook his head. "If she ever offers you an apple, don't eat it."

Emma smiled. "As for your birth parents, you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Yes that Snow White. That's the Evil Queen who poisoned Snow White." She smirked.

Cleo looked at Regina, unblinkingly. Had she seen magic? And what was going on with Lily's eyes? "Oka-a-ay what the hell's going on?"

Emma smiled. "I found my birth parents too. Lily and I finally reunited and we're the daughters of Maleficent. We're dragons. And your parents are in a world of trouble right now. Cleo, our paths were meant to cross when they did. It happened not too far from here right? Remember I was investigating my birth parents and how I ended up on the side of the road… Supposedly."

Cleo nodded. "I remember." She started to relax. "Tell me everything."

Emma nodded. "First things first." She looked at Ruby who nodded as she got up and moved another table and several chairs so Merida, Mulan and Aurora could also sit with them. She grabbed another chair for Cleo. Emma smiled. "I'm going to go get my wife before we tell you everything."

Cleo nodded. "You won't let her hurt me will you? I'm sorry for what I did… I assumed…"

Emma smirked. "Hang tight." She left in smoke, much to the surprise of Cleo Fox.

"What the…" Cleo exclaimed while the others laughed. Suddenly she realized she was uncomfortably alone. Well, in a room full of strangers.

Henry smiled at Cleo. "It's okay, not everyone has magic. Just my moms, my aunts and my grandparents." He paused. "And well… The fairies… To name a few."

###############

Emma found Zelena at her farmhouse. She was blasting some plates. Emma smirked. "Hello honey I'm home." She appeared behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and proceeded to kiss her neck where she'd marked her.

Zelena moaned when Emma kissed that special spot. It made her weak in the knees. It was a very special spot and served to remind them of their mating bond. It showed them that they belonged together and that no one else could touch that or break it. "I wanted to rip that hussy apart!" Zelena admitted. She was still green. "She shouldn't have touched you. You're mine!"

Emma's eyes glowed with desire. "Yes I am. Just as you're mine love. She didn't realize. But she knows now. She's scared of you." She couldn't help but to chuckle at this.

Zelena smirked. "Who the hell was she?"

Emma sighed. "My bail bondsperson. I met her when I was on the run from the law. She was supposed to take me back to Arizona to face the music for my crimes. I had a little crush on her. I begged her to let me find out more about my birth parents and then I would go quietly back with her once I got what I was looking for. She changed my life. We kissed once or twice but I kept running. She kept chasing me and it cost her her life. She died because of me. I was still young… Still troubled and I didn't trust anyone. Not even her."

Zelena narrowed her eyes. "You had a crush on HER?!"

Emma smiled. "Had being the key word. That's in the past tense. A crush, nothing more." She smirked when she realized Zelena was jealous. "You my beautiful wicked witch, stole MY heart. Just as I stole yours. That's something she's never had from me and she never will. My dragon chose YOU. I chose you. Zelena, I love you and only you." She kissed her passionately to prove her point.

Zelena moaned, but she wanted to make sure. "But what if she tries to steal you from me? I will hurt her if she tries…"

Emma chuckled. "You and I shared a true love's kiss. That means no one else would be able to share that with me. I'm yours Zelena Mills and YOU ARE MINE!" She growled, possessively. "My dragon wants ONLY YOU! She would accept no one else. She's liable to destroy anyone who tries to take you from me. I wouldn't have it any other way! Remember you got me pregnant. You have me. Now shut up and have your way with me!"

Zelena grinned as she did just that. They made love passionately and with urgency, each wanting to prove their love over and over again. They made love as dragons once more before they were finally sated.

Emma and Zelena were grinning, basking in the aftermath. "We better get back to the diner. Cleo needs to know what's going on. Turns out she's the daughter of those damned Charmings. We're about to tell her the whole ugly truth about them and what happened. After all, Lily and I have her darkness inside us." Emma smirked.

Zelena laughed. "I cannot wait to see the look on her face." She couldn't help but to be smug about it.

They got dressed and kissed again before they left in green smoke.

They finally arrived. Seeing that everyone was talking and eating. Emma and Zelena moved back to their seats, hand in hand.

"It's about time sis!" Lily smirked knowingly. *Is your hormonal witchy wife sated now?*

Maleficent chuckled and winked at the pair. *Nice one Lily. Good for you Emma. Now it's time to tell Snow's little brat our story.*

Emma smirked at her sister and their mother. *Oh yeah in more ways than one.* She winked at them before looking at Cleo. She saw the way she was looking at Zelena. She snickered when she saw how that little look in her eyes reminded her of a nervous Snow White. "So Cleo, have you had a chance to talk with anyone while I was gone?"

Cleo was glad to see Emma back but at the same time, she remembered Zelena's threat. "I spoke a little with Aurora and Mulan. Um… Aurora is a bit nervous about finding out Maleficent had kids. She was shocked about that. She's really your mom? I can see some similarities but uh Maleficent?" She didn't know who would be brave enough to hook up with someone that had a reputation like that. "I mean… Dragons? And you said Ruby was what… A werewolf?" She eyed them. "And what about my parents?"

Aurora smiled as she bounced in her seat. "They are very nice people. Great leaders and…" She stopped when she saw how everyone was glaring at them.

Mulan frowned, but was curious to hear their side. "I take it you are not in agreement. What happened?"

Merida finally spoke up. "Dissensions between your clans? I can understand that feeling." She nodded.

"Yeah it's high time you learned exactly what happened. It's not very pretty. It has everything to do with what the Charmings have done and how it affected our lives. I'm afraid it all has to do with you and what they took from you." Emma started.

Cleo frowned. She was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this.

###############

By the time they finished telling Cleo everything that happened, Cleo was overwhelmed. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation. She wanted to meet her parents and see for herself what really happened. She wanted to understand why they did what they did. "I don't understand. They are supposed to be heroes right? Then why would I have darkness inside me? They put my darkness inside you two? Because they said you were monsters?! But Emma… I look older than you two… I… Is it a dragon thing? Um… When I saw you and you were on the run… You never… I mean I don't see it."

Emma answered Cleo. "Probably because Dragons are magical beings so of course we would not age the same..."

Aurora was still digesting everything they'd heard. "Well… I get where Snow is coming from. You're dragons. You're big powerful mean beasts. You don't really die and you're very scary! You can breathe fire and use all kinds of magic. I wouldn't want to be stuck in the same room as a fire breathing dragon who would want to eat me alive." She pointed out. "You did put a sleeping spell on me."

Maleficent smirked. "Yes, but I didn't kill you. I could have if I wanted to. You probably told Snow all kinds of things didn't you?"

Everyone looked at Aurora then. The princess squirmed in her seat. "Yeah well, my father told me all about you. All those monstrous things you've done to them, to my mother and to everyone."

Maleficent scoffed. "Of course he would. He was a spineless coward. He and I used to be friends until he decided he wanted to be king. He has no drop of royal blood in him. The previous king had no sons, they killed each other for the throne. So he told your father to come kill the dragon of the moors and then he would become king. He lied. He tricked me and then raped me and then stole something from me. He used that to prove my death. The King died and made your bastard father the next heir of the throne. You think I should have let him get away with what he did?! You should be glad I put you to sleep rather than eating you. Your father sprouted lies about me and destroyed my reputation. Yes I am like no one else your father has ever met. And now I have Emma and Lily. But because of your father, their other parent is missing. How much more do we have to go through before all this madness stops?!" She snapped. "You were not there Aurora. You have no idea what I went through. I may be the Queen of Darkness. But I am no mortal like your father or your mother. Neither are my daughters. I dare you to try walking in my shoes and see what that feels like. Snow White took my girls from me and put their daughter's darkness inside them before she cast her daughter aside as soon as she was born. She did this! Can you tell me where that darkness came from? Tell my girls or tell Cleo where it came from."

Aurora looked down, realizing Maleficent was right. She shook her head. That was something they all wanted to understand. Something else was clearly at work here.

Maleficent smirked. "Of course you can't. But I guarantee you once we find out… We will make those Charmings pay for their crimes."

Mulan couldn't help but be intrigued by everything Maleficent shared with them. She kept looking at Emma and Lily, wondering if their lives had really been as bad as they said they were. A part of her wanted to stay and get to know them better. But another part of her still felt obligated to Phillip to protect Aurora and find a way to get her reunited with him.

Merida was frowning. She didn't really understand them. Their customs were much different than hers. But at the same time, she understood what it felt like the live a cursed life. It sounded like the sisters' lives were cursed and somehow so was Cleo's. She wished she would be able to help them somehow.

Cleo looked at Maleficent and the look in her eyes made her shiver. At the same time she was still digesting everything.

Emma shared a look with her sister. They both wondered who their other parent was.

Zelena took Emma's hand into her own. Through their mated bond, she knew what was going on with her wife. "We'll find out. Before our babies come, we will figure this out together."

Lily nodded. "Yeah we will."

Cleo was shocked to hear what Zelena said to Emma. "You're pregnant?"

Zelena smirked. "We both are." She rubbed her abdomen.

Regina looked at her sister and back at Maleficent. "Maybe there's a way we could find out. I'm sure there's a spell somewhere that will help us reveal the truth…"

Just then, the door opened and the Charmings came inside.

Aurora smiled and forgot for a moment where she was. "Snow!"


	9. Chapter 9

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Cleo is about to meet her biological parents for the first time. Let's see how their first meeting goes.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post. My work schedule has changed yet again AND on top of it, my laptop is a goner now. My iPad was acting up again so now that I have reset it, hopefully it will last long enough for me to save up to get a new one. :) I haven't forgotten. Also… With two or three new stories in the works out of hundreds I have planned, I am hoping to finish more of my stories soon too.

After Aurora excitedly called Snow's name out just out of habit, she realized her mistake when some of the others at their table turned to glare at her. She looked around at them and muttered. "Sorry." She blushed, feeling very awkward right now.

Cleo looked at the entrance and eyed the newcomers with curiosity. They were her parents? She scrutinized them closely while her instincts told her that yes. They were indeed her parents. She could see she got the majority of her looks from her father. The shape of her eyes came from her petite mother. She saw the way her parents were glaring at Maleficent. She turned to look at the dragon and then back at her parents, but not before she saw the look of hate in Emma's eyes. She still remembered everything she had learned about those Charmings who were her parents.

Mary Margaret spoke to Aurora. "What are you doing sitting with THEM?" She bristled before she turned to look at the other two with Aurora. "You too." She then finally turned to look at Cleo and frowned slightly. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here. But if you know what's best for you, you'll stay as far away as possible from those people…" She eyed some of them as if she looked down at them and was better than them.

Cleo blinked as she looked at Snow White. She didn't like her attitude. Not one bit. She'd never look down on anyone for being different.

David's attention was on this new woman as he moved forward and stuttered. "I huh… Was I mean… Your father?" He looked her up and down, noticing she looked very familiar to him. Actually a whole lot more than that. It was almost like he was looking at a female version of himself. "Did James perhaps have a kid?" He asked.

Mary Margaret gasped when she heard what David was asking. "David?" She turned to look at the woman again. Could she be his niece?

Emma smirked at she leaned slightly to whisper into Cleo's ear. "James was his twin brother." She explained. "They were identical twins."

Maleficent was enjoying this very much. "You don't recognize the child you gave birth to Snow?"

Mary Margaret glared at Maleficent. "Of course I do! Emma is clearly under a spell! The sooner we break the spell you put on her, the sooner we can get rid of you and your demon spawns… Wherever your other daughter is… I hope you never find her!" She was clearly set in her ways that Emma was her daughter.

David heard what Maleficent was saying. He looked at this woman who looked so much like him. Already, this woman's eyes were swimming with tears and he could see the hurt in them. "That's enough Snow!" He snapped. He looked from Cleo to Maleficent. "If she's not James' then it means she's our daughter. Is that what you're saying? She looks so much like m…"

"David! Have you lost your mind?! Why would you believe a word coming from that monster?!" Snow exclaimed.

Emma watched the array of emotions running over Cleo's face and hated it that Snow was being so despicable and making a fool out of herself like this. She couldn't help but to feel bad for Cleo. "She's YOUR daughter! How dare you dismiss her like this?! You gave birth to her and threw her away an hour after you were born! Take a good look at her! She looks so much like David. You would reject her?! All because of your delusion that I am your daughter?! Oh please! You'll never win the mother of the year that's for sure!" She said this with sarcasm.

Snow shook her head Emma! You're MY daughter! Not that dragon's! She's filled your head with lies!" She got into Emma's face. "Hook is your true love! That witch has you under a spell and…"

Emma stood up fast causing the chair she was sitting on to fly back. "I am NOT your daughter! She is! She smells like you two! Hell she even looks like David! YOUR HUSBAND!" She scoffed and shook her head, feeling disgusted with Snow White. "Are you calling me a liar too?!" She snarled as her eyes glowed, smirking when Snow stumbled backwards in surprise.

Zelena cackled as she joined her wife. "I put Emma under a spell really?! We shared a true love's kiss last night. That's right! She's mine. I'm hers and there's nothing you can do about it my pretty. NOTHING! That wrench of yours here…" She looked at Cleo and then back at the Charmings. "She's the spitting image of your shepherd boy. You're rejecting the very notion? How nice it must feel to be so unwanted by the very woman who gave birth to her!" She had a look of disgust on her face when Snow continued her tirade.

Cleo had tears falling down her cheeks when Emma stood up for her. But looked at Zelena, surprised to see she was doing the same. She was about to say something when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. It was David. She bit back a sob as her shoulders started shaking. She could feel a strong connection with her father. "Daddy?" She whimpered.

Suddenly David was holding her in his arms and kissing her head. "I've got you Princess and I'm never letting go of you again. Not after I almost lost my life trying to protect you." He looked at her closely, remembering her eyes when she was a baby trusting her father to keep her safe. He knew this was his daughter without a doubt. He looked over at Snow, feeling shame the more she spoke. He'd had enough. "SNOW! I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" His voice boomed over his wife's rising voice.

Snow gasped. David very rarely shouted at her. It startled her and rendered her speechless. She looked at the way David was holding this woman in his arms in a protective way, wanting to shield her from the rest of the world. Her mouth went dry when she noticed how much alike they looked, standing side by side. She had this sinking feeling she would be in a lot of trouble with her husband. And probably with this woman. "I um… David?"

He sighed heavily. "She's our daughter, Snow." He knew it deep inside. He looked over at Emma, remembering how her eyes had glowed, and how angry she was with them lately. He saw the way Zelena was standing with Emma and sighed again. "I was wrong. We were wrong. I'm sorry…" He looked from Emma to Maleficent and to Lily. "I know there is a lot I have yet to understand. But I hope to fix that… To fix this soon." He looked at his wife before continuing. "I mean this has opened my eyes and all I want to do is get to know our daughter better right now. To make up for lost time with her." He looked at his daughter. "You must have a lot of questions and I will answer them. Let's go home and we can eat… I can cook us something and introduce you to your brother…"

Cleo bit her lip and nodded. "I do and I want to get to know you better, Dad." She smiled. "I'm Cleo Fox…" She had a feeling from what she had seen and heard, that most of the troubles seemed to revolve around Snow. She didn't like the woman her mother was. She wasn't sure if she ever would. But she could see David was the better person out of the two of them. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. She hated knowing how far Snow went to put her darkness inside Emma and her sister. She also wanted to understand how her father could have allowed that to happen. She wanted to understand what they were thinking at that time they made the decision to take her darkness and put it inside Emma and so on. She wanted to understand how it was possible for her to have had darkness inside her in the first place. What had really happened? She hoped she would be able to get the answers soon.

David smiled at his daughter. "Well then, Cleo shall we go home? Or do you want to stay here… With them? Um… How do you know Emma?" Before he could find out, his wife interrupted them.

"David? Do you seriously want to take her home? What if it's a trick? We don't really know her… I mean…" Snow was still feeling conflicted about the whole thing. She chewed on her lip as she regarded Cleo. She looked back at Emma, frowning as she did this. A part of her was not willing to let go of the fact that Emma might not be her daughter. She didn't want it to be true. Not when she fought so hard to keep certain secrets from Emma.

Emma saw the indecision in Snow's eyes. "Do you really want me to show you why you should move on from this obsession about me being your daughter? I'll be more than happy to show you." Her eyes glowed again as did Maleficent's and Lily's. All three of their eyes glowed at the same time. "Go! Your daughter needs you." She growled as her nails sharpened and horns began sprouting from her head. "You broke her heart, now you fix it!"

Snow gasped as she ran past David and Cleo out of the diner. David watched his wife and shared a look with Cleo. By the time they looked at Emma and the others, they were back to their normal selves. They sighed and then left the diner.

After they finally left, Emma and her family couldn't help themselves as they laughed at the way Snow hightailed it out of there.

Lily smirked. "Well that should be interesting. Can't believe that Snow White. Has she always been this awful?" She asked.

Regina scoffed. "I was her stepmother for a time. She's always been a spoiled brat, always thinking about herself. She never thinks about anyone else. She can be fixated with that Charming of hers. But that's where it ends. Now she's fixated with her son. I can see she's going to have problems with Cleo, our newest resident. We're going to have to warn her about not crossing the townline."

Zelena kissed Emma and smirked. "At least Cleo knows how bad Snow is." She couldn't help but be smug about it. "Not that she deserves a mother like that… But Snow knows how to dig a hole for herself." She chuckled.

"It's her own fault with the hang ups she has with your family, Ems." Ruby replied. "Looks like it will be up to me to find out what her deal is. Only then will I know whether or not our friendship can be salvaged."

Aurora had a frown on her face. She was still reeling from what happened. And seeing this whole side of Snow White she had never seen before. "Maybe she's the one who has been cursed." She shrugged.

Merida nodded. "I feel bad for Cleo. With a mother like that… I suppose it's a good thing she wasn't raised by that woman. With a mother like that, I would go insane. Her father on the other hand… She needs him more now than over." It was making her miss her own father. She frowned, remembering when he was murdered. She decided then, that she would try to see if she would be interested in making new friends. She wanted to know Cleo better. She looked at Emma. "So… Tell me, how did you two meet?" She ignored when Zelena groaned at that.

Emma proceeded to tell them the same story she'd told Regina and Zelena.

Merida was intrigued by what she learned about Emma's connection to Cleo. "You were a thief and broke laws and she had to find you and drag you back…"

"Yeah, but before she could. She died. Before she died, she let me go and told me to run." Emma smirked, sharing a knowing smile with Lily.

"But if you broke the law…" Merida started

Lily laughed. "Wasn't the first time either. We did that together when we were kids. But why are you worried about that anyways? She became the law years later." She smirked before she looked at her mother.

Lily looked at Maleficent. "And is there anyone in the picture? Like… Who is our father?" She asked.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter. "I suppose the question was bound to come. He isn't in my life. He never has been. But that's because I've always been interested in women. He had his life and I had mine. We used each other just because I was lonely and wanted a child of my own to love. Maybe someday I will be lucky enough to find someone to share my life with."

"So… Who is he?" Lily asked again.

Maleficent smiled sadly. "I'm not so sure. I mean, I know what he looked like, but his aura was blurry. Every time I tried to find out who he was, he would disappear." She had an apologetic look on her face. "If I knew, I would tell you. Whoever he was… He didn't want me to find out."

"Our other parent is a mystery to you? Looks like we're going to need to find out soon." Emma replied.

##########

Regina and Ruby slipped out after a while and got ready for their date. Regina was surprised with the way the day went and after she and Ruby had parted ways briefly so they could freshen up and change before meeting again. She thought about how glad she was that Cora was no longer around to interfere with her life. She knew Cora wouldn't approve of her daughter going on a date with a werewolf of the same sex. She took care of making some phone calls at the office. She then smirked at her own reflection before she applied her favorite red lipstick. She smacked her lips and smiled. She was ready to see how her evening would turn out. She hoped it would turn out to be a good evening. She needed a nice change of pace for once in her life. It was time to try something different this time. She took a deep breath before she grabbed her purse and then went to meet Ruby Lucas.


	10. Chapter 10

Saving the Wicked

Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Wow that was interesting. Makes you wonder why Snow has such a hard time accepting that Cleo is her daughter especially when she looks so much like David. Why is Snow so obsessed with Emma? Also makes you wonder about how and why Cleo had that darkness inside her in the first place. Did Rumple have something to do with that? We have a mystery on our hands… Emma and Lily's other parent. Who is he or she? Here's a little hint… not someone I usually have as their other parent. Emma is going to have to find this person. Why did their other parent go to all the trouble to keep his/her identity hidden? Is Cleo up to something? Will she help Rumple to drive a wedge between Emma and Zelena? Regina and Ruby have a date to keep. Has Regina really moved on from her jealousy of Emma and Zelena? Or will she leave it well enough alone? What will Ruby do? What of Hook or Robin? Shall we find out? For Lynkfan...

########

Emma and Zelena went home with Mal and Lily to discuss the events that happened earlier that day. Before Emma could say anything, Lily beat her to it.

"You know… that Cleo is something. I don't get it. How come her mom cannot accept her? Is it because of her darkness? I mean she looks like her father." Lily bit her lip as she started thinking about it.

Maleficent looked at her daughter. "Maybe because Snow thought she saw a younger Emma in her vision. Clearly she didn't see Cleo. But I wouldn't be surprised if Rumple had anything to do with the darkness that Cleo had in her. I sensed his magic in her. I don't trust him. He is always up to something."

Emma nodded. "That makes sense. He was the first to find out about Snow's baby. Of course he was also obsessed with me being the Savior. He did something to make it happen that way." She then looked at her wife. "And now Zelena is back. I don't think Rumple s happy with that. Well too bad for him. We will not let him get to you." She kissed the redhead.

Zelena smiled as she leaned into Emma. "Rumple and Robin can try. But I know you won't let anyone get to me. I may be the Wicked Witch of the West, but I also have my very own Dragon too." She batted her eyelashes.

Emma chuckled knowingly. "And a horde of flying monkeys too. Let's not forget that."

Maleficent smirked darkly. "And you have us too. We will not let any harm come to my grandchildren. Or they shall incur my wrath, should they try."

Lily grinned. "Don't worry. We're family now." She winked. "Speaking of family, we still need to find our other parent. Is there a spell that will bring our father to us? I wanna find out why he wouldn't tell you who he was when he mated with you. What was he hiding?"

"That's a good question, sis. I want to know if something happened to make him too scared to reveal who he was. Did he have another family or what? Did he ever give you a hint?" Emma asked their mother.

Maleficent thought back to all the times she spent with her lover. "Well he was a shapeshifter. He could change into a raven besides a dragon. But he also had the ability to be inside any form or creature too. He taught me other forms of magic. But he also hinted that he could also be a woman. Once I saw him bring a dead animal back to life too."

Emma shared a look with Zelena and Lily when she heard what Maleficent said. "Wait… back up a minute… a woman? So you're saying our father could also be a woman? Maybe it's not a man we're supposed to be looking for… but another woman? Maybe if he or she were in disguise, our other parent could easily do it in a way, hidden and still be in plain sight? Maybe the forms he or she used around you helped to keep their identity shrouded. When is the last time you saw your lover?"

Zelena was intrigued by where this discussion was going. She wondered who Emma's other parent was and hoped they would find out more soon since it was a part of Emma's legacy. Especially the baby or babies growing inside her. She moved to hold Emma and caressed her abdomen. "Maybe their other parent would love to meet Emma and Lily and our growing family. I mean there's also Henry. He probably would like to meet whomever his other grandparent is."

Maleficent nodded. "You're right. But the last time we were together was before the curse hit Storybrooke and Regina brought me here. So we took turns fooling around in the Enchanted Forest or… Camelot." She admitted.

Emma and Lily looked at each other in surprise when they heard what their mother said. They couldn't help but to be surprised at her revelation.

"Camelot? As in King Arthur and the Knights of the round table and… Excalibur?" Emma was trying to make sure they heard their mother right the first time. "Is Merlin real too?"

Maleficent chuckled, loving the looks on her daughters' faces. "Oh yes darlings. Very real. Although Merlin is stuck in a tree, waiting for someone powerful enough to get him out." She smirked.

########

When the Charmings arrived at their loft, David finally was able to introduce Cleo to her brother. "This is Neal." He put him in Cleo's arms. "I'm going to start cooking us some dinner…" he had not noticed the sad look on his daughter's face.

Cleo nodded and moved to sit down, scrutinizing her baby brother and noticing they looked a lot alike except he looked more like their mother. She couldn't help but to wonder what happened to her daughter that she gave up years ago. She still had a hard time believing that it had been 15 years since she died. She still had a lot to digest and now she was sitting here at her parents' loft.

Snow moved to follow her husband into the kitchen after staring at their daughter for a few minutes. "David. Talk to me please." He had been giving her the silent treatment after they left the Diner. She knew he was upset with her. "Please David. Why are you mad at me?"

David scoffed as he looked at his wife incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now? After the way you treated our daughter?! Look at her! She's our baby."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Maybe you think she is. Rumple said that our daughter would be the savior. This woman is not the Savior. Emma is and she…" she jumped when David slammed a pan on the counter.

"You believe Rumplestiltskin? We were told a lot of things and look what happened! I don't know why our daughter had darkness inside her in the first place. It all started with Rumple. He probably had a hand in it. And we did what we did. We pulled Maleficent and her daughters in our mess and included them in our mess when you had this idea to use her daughters' egg in the first place. Cleo is as much a victim in this as is Emma and Lily. And so is that dragon you hate so much. Maybe it's time we focus on our family right now and fixing things with OUR daughter. She's right here right now. We never really had Emma. Do you want to lose your daughter again because you're so stubborn to see what is right under your nose?"

Mary Margaret sighed as she turned to look at Cleo who was sitting in the other room, playing with Neal. She bit her lip as she thought about what David was saying. He was right about one thing. They lost Emma. She hated that feeling so much and it twisted her guts. She wished she could go back in time to undo some of the things that led them to this moment in their lives. Maybe it was time to get to know Cleo. She didn't know if she would be able to fix the damage between them. She looked back at her husband realizing their family was at risk of being broken in a lot of ways. She didn't want that. She sighed as she made some hot chocolate and brought over one to Cleo.

Cleo looked at her mother as she came into the living room with some hot chocolate. She still didn't know what to make of her and there wasn't anything she wanted to say to her just yet. She felt very awkward right now. "Um… thanks."

David looked at them as he cooked them some dinner. He was just glad his wife wasn't saying anything right now. She'd had a tendency to put her foot in her mouth. He sighed, hoping that Snow would give their daughter a chance and warm up to her. For four years, they had thought Emma was their daughter. But now he knew better. He just didn't understand why it was so hard for his wife to let go. He thought with Emma showing them who she was… that it would be easier for Snow to move forward.

########

Regina and Ruby finally met at the bar. They'd moved to the corner in the back so they would have some privacy and be able to hear each other better. The mayor noticed that Ruby had changed her normal attire for something different. She smiled, seeing this side of the wolf. It was obvious that Ruby tried to outdo herself so Regina would notice her efforts. "You dress up nicely." She smiled.

The taller brunette blushed. "I just wanted to just cause tonight is special and well… you're here with me." It clearly meant more to Ruby than Regina realized. "I honestly thought you wouldn't want to go out with me. I mean we're from different worlds. You're the Mayor and you're the Queen. I'm just a waitress, now deputy and a wolf." She grinned nervously.

Regina looked at Ruby bemusedly. "Well, you did ask me out. Did you think I would stand you up? I know who and what you are Miss Lucas. What do you want from me?"

Ruby licked her lips wetting her dryness away. "I um… well I was hoping to get to know you better. I mean Emma is your best friend and I was kinda hoping that we could be friends and maybe more." She didn't want to admit that she was jealous that Emma knew a certain side of her better than she did.

Regina eyed the young wolf. "Well we do share a son. Of course we would need to be civil and friends for our son's sake. It's so much better than fighting over Henry." She was amused. "Emma is my sheriff. Of course we would see each other on a regular basis. Whether or not I decide we are friends is my business, my decision to make. You asked me out Miss Lucas. The ball is in your court. However you want this to turn out… we will have to see won't we."

Ruby nodded. "I know. I mean of course." Shit. She didn't want to mess up the evening with Regina. She couldn't help but to be nervous about screwing this up. "Well I like you. And I hope you like me enough to give me a chance to get to know you better. I don't care about who you were in the past. But since this is Storybrooke and your town… maybe we can see where things go from here. Let's get some drinks and something to eat?"

Regina smiled, she could see that Ruby was trying to make an effort to get to know her. Not many people were brave enough to ask her out. She'd gone out for drinks with Emma before and Emma was never afraid of her. It was a nice change of pace to see someone else stepping up too. "Yes, Let's do that shall we?" They soon had their drinks and shared some appetizers, getting to know one another.

Regina found Ruby easy to talk with and realized it seemed easier to open up with her. She was glad Ruby did not judge her for what she did in the past and was happy when she did not bring it up once during the time they took to get to know one another. They played pool and Ruby taught her how to play the sport. Regina enjoyed it very much.

Ruby enjoyed it even more as it allowed her to get to know what Regina liked or did not like. She liked being allowed to get a bit more personal with her. It certainly seemed that the Mayor was flirting back with her. It felt as if everything else melted away in the background and it was just the two of them there.

When Regina got a nice buzz going, Ruby noticed and offered to take her out for some fresh air and go for a walk, making sure to get some water to ensure that Regina was getting the hydration she needed. When the night came to a close, Ruby offered to take Regina home and make sure she got home safely. She saw the Mayor up the steps to her door and then gave her a goodnight kiss.

"I enjoyed tonight. Thank you for taking a chance on me." Ruby smiled, relishing in the way the Mayor tasted on her lips.

Regina chuckled, "Think nothing of it wolf girl." She murmured. "Thank you for bringing me home." They said their good nights.

Ruby left with a huge smile on her face and a spring in her steps as she left.

Regina went to bed with a smile on her face, forgetting what happened with Emma and Zelena and the whole drama earlier. For once, she had a good night's sleep.

Neither Ruby nor Regina were aware that their date had not gone without observation. Two men had watched them that night. One wasn't happy, the other was just merely amused, thinking he would have the advantage of one Evil Queen's attention having been turned elsewhere. He had plans of his own and with the Evil Queen being distracted, he felt that he would be able to get to a certain Savior, forgetting that said Savior was still unavailable.

########

Emma decided after making love with her wife, and waiting until Zelena went to sleep, to do some research. She decided to check into the stories about Camelot. From what her mother shared, she was able to conclude that their other parent had to have lived during the time of Camelot's rule. She knew with fairytales being real in this part of her world, and with Camelot being real too, chances were so were the others who were a part of Arthur's time. She read up on Merlin and people associated with him. She learned more about Avalon and the Lady of the Lake. She learned more about Arthur's parentage and the knights of the round table, Morgana, Mordred and such. She remembered meeting Lancelot when he was in the Enchanted Forest. She read up on people who had powers like Merlin, the Lady of the Lake and again, Morgana. She chewed on her lip as she realized she was feeling more drawn to finding out more about Morgana. There was just something about her that seemed to pop up more than the others. She was so deep in the research that she did not hear Zelena stir awake and move up behind her.

"Did you find out anything darling?" Zelena asked as she kissed her neck and then looked over her shoulder. She knew how much Emma wanted to find out about her other parent.

Emma inhaled sharply and let out her breath. "I think so. But I need to be sure. I need to find a spell that will allow me to find her and bring her to me. I don't know why… but my instincts are telling me to bring Morgana here. My instincts are also never wrong."

########

While the rest of Storybrooke was oblivious to what was happening around the corner, Mr. Gold decided to use his magic to call Cleo to him when everyone else was asleep. He had very big plans and it was time to put those plans of his into motion.

Cleo found herself back in the pawnshop, standing there in her pajamas. She felt very self conscious as she looked around and found herself face to face with… what had they said his name was? Mr. Gold? Or was it Rumple something? "You… why am I here? What the hell do you want?"

Mr. Gold smiled smugly at her. "I need you to do something for me. You've met my archenemy Zelena."

Cleo shivered, wishing she had her jacket with her. "Yeah… what about it?" She would never forget the way Zelena threatened her when she first arrived.

Gold smirked as if he knew some things she didn't. "I know you've got strong feelings for our Miss Swan. How did your reunion go with her?"

Cleo frowned, wondering why he called her there. "Why do you want to know?" She had bad vibes about this man. She wished she were back home in bed.

Gold chuckled. "What if I told you… there was a way you would get the Emma you know and love back?"

Cleo shook her head. "I don't know what you think you know. Emma's with Zelena now. Maybe I loved Emma once, but it's been what… 15 years. Emma's moved on and married the Wicked Witch of the West."

Gold seemed a bit surprised to hear that Emma was married to the witch now. How had he missed it? He grimaced as he thought things through. "Leave Zelena to me. I will help you get Emma back. That wicked witch has something I want and you will help me get what I need."

"What makes you think I will help you?" Cleo wasn't having any of it and did not want to do anything like that to Emma. The room went dark as she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Because you will dearie." Gold giggled as he moved over Cleo's prone form and sprinkled some magic dust on her. He smiled victoriously as the magic wove into Cleo's skin. Now he was going to be able to set his plan into motion.

########

The following morning, Cleo woke up disoriented and with a pounding headache, noticing she was back in bed. She didn't remember how she got there. Had it all been a dream? She tried to remember what that Gold guy told her. But for some reason, she couldn't seem to recall their conversation. She brushed it aside as just a crazy dream and went to take a shower and take some aspirin before getting breakfast. She saw her father and brother.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well. Your mother just went to work. She's a teacher." David explained.

Cleo nodded, not really caring about what her mother was doing. "Um… where does Emma live?" She had this need to go and see her.

David frowned. "Why do you want to see her? You never told me how you two met. Sit down, eat and fill me in. Then if you still want to see her, you can." He smiled, putting pancakes on a plate for her. "Coffee? Tea?"

Cleo sighed as she sat down. "Tea's fine."

########

Zelena and Emma were already up and eating with Roland, Maleficent and Lily. Zelena nudged Emma to tell them what she found out.

Emma smiled as she looked at her family. "I may have an idea of how to find our other parent… I mean from what you shared with us, I figured out our parent had to have lived around the time of Arthur and the knights of the round table and I remembered meeting Lancelot. So yeah anyways. I figured since Merlin was stuck in a tree he couldn't be our father. It would have to have been someone else who could have maybe trained with him or knew him. But this person would need to be a shapeshifter and very powerful. A sorcerer or sorceress. You said she had mentioned being a woman… so I looked up references on others who were powerful during Merlin's time and I found someone. A woman named Morgana. She has shapeshifting abilities and has been known to turn into a raven or dragon. She also has abilities to change into a man or woman and to be anyone she wants to be, to take their form or be in other's forms, even beasts. She also can bring the dead to life or to animate them." Emma was getting excited about this. "She also can control the elements. Here's a list of things she is able to do…" she handed them copies of what she'd discovered about this Morgana. "So I was wondering if you could find a spell to bring her here? Or maybe open a portal...if you could travel between Camelot and the Enchanted Forest… maybe we could bring her here and find out if she is indeed your lover. Maybe you would be able to ask her why she didn't want you to find out who she was when you were with her intimately like that. She would have no choice but to tell us since it's a very good possibility she gave us to you. Wouldn't she want to know about us? This would be your chance to tell her."

"Wow Ems! You found all that out? You're good sis. But damn let us process this first." Lily replied, running her hand through her hair.

Mal sat back in surprise as she looked over everything Emma found out. It all seemed to match what they already knew. Even the name alone seemed to be calling out to her. She knew her lover was powerful and had even sensed that power in her lover. But was surprised at what she was learning. It made sense because they'd been drawn to each other from the first moment they met. "I still have that trinket she gave me. We could probably use that to open up a portal. I have questions I need answered. Only she can give them to me. We did make love as dragons. If she shows me her Dragon form, I will know if it was her who gave you two to me."

Zelena beamed. "Can we do this after breakfast? I would love for it if you are able to reunite with her. I could help you with the spell." She offered. "I'm a sucker for reunions."

The dragons smiled and agreed to do this spell after breakfast. Once they finished eating and showered and got ready, they moved back to the kitchen.

"I know it's a cliche, but I keep all the ingredients in the pantry." Zelena smiled. She always loved the fact she had a stone fireplace in her kitchen and that was where she loved to work on bringing her spells to life.

Maleficent smiled in appreciation. "I like being able to access everything easily." She moved a life sized mirror to the middle of the kitchen. They then began the spell to open the portal. "I hope she's still where she has always been. Let's hope she won't fight me when she sees that she no longer needs to hide her identity from me. It's a moot point for her now." She mixed the ingredients with Zelena's help and then tossed the trinket into the pot. Soon, a dark cloud formed and overflowed into their area, surrounding and penetrating the mirror and then a portal opened, enabling them to see into the very place that Morgana was.

A beautiful dark haired woman looked up, sensing magic surrounding her. She moved backwards as a mirror appeared out of nowhere. "What the…?" Her eyes widened as she realizing she was looking at some faces peering at her through the magical mirror. She recognized Maleficent but knew that Maleficent didn't know who she was the last time they met. "Maleficent?" She then clamped her hand over her own mouth, realizing that she had never revealed her true form to her before.

Maleficent's eyes widened as she saw this woman for the first time. To hear her name on her lips, it did things to her. Suddenly she knew that Morgana was the one who'd been with her countless times. She inhaled deeply, the magic allowing her scent to move through realms. "It's always been you." She murmured. She couldn't get over how beautiful this woman was. It explained why Lily got her dark hair and eyes. She wanted to be mad for the deceit. But the look on Morgana's face surprised her.

Morgana moved closer to the mirror and reached out, wanting to touch Maleficent. She forgot for a moment that she was supposed to hide who she was. She didn't want to keep hiding. Not when so many years had gone by. The threat was no longer around.

Maleficent saw Morgana's hand come through the magical mirror and reached out to pull her in. Suddenly, Morgana was no longer in Camelot and was now standing there with them in Storybrooke. "I've got you now." She pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

Morgana sighed deeply, feeling herself relax in Mal's looked at her blond lover. "You're so beautiful." She murmured before she looked around, seeing others there. "Where am I? Who are they?"

Emma and Lily were both grinning as they saw how their parents reacted to each other. Emma replied. "You're in Storybrooke, Maine and probably a long long way from your home, long after Camelot has fallen."

Maleficent beamed proudly. "This is Emma and Lily. They are our daughters. You gave them to me darling."

Emma grinned as she pulled Zelena closer. "And this is my wife, Zelena…" it was time for them to talk and to get the answers they needed. Roland was staring wide-eyedly at Morgana. Seeing her appear by magic was fun to see.

Zelena smiled. "This is our Roland. You'll meet Henry later. Emma is his mother." She explained as they all moved to sit down.


End file.
